Alma en Pena
by Rinnu
Summary: Cuando una persona muere de manera inesperada, no es consciente de su muerte, deambula por el mundo de los vivos sin descanso, como alma triste y solitaria, repitiendo una y otra vez su último día, hasta que su último deseo se cumpla, pero debe ser rápido porque entre más tiempo pase en el mundo terrenal, se corrompe. Hasta el alma pura, se oscurece.
1. El día de la tragedia

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia o una referencia._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net" , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

Cuando una persona muere de manera inesperada, no es consciente de su muerte, deambula por el mundo de los vivos sin descanso, como alma triste y solitaria, repitiendo una y otra vez su último día, hasta que su último deseo se cumpla, pero debe ser rápido porque entre más tiempo pase en el mundo terrenal, se corrompe y si era un alma pura, se oscurece, hasta corromperse por completo y hacer el mal.

* * *

 **Alma en Pena.**

 **1\. El día de la tragedia.**

Una pareja estaba desayunando en una cafetería vegana, el chico, de actitud relajada y poseedor de unos hipnotizadores ojos miel, no se veía muy contento con su comida; pero la chica, de porte delicado, pálida piel y largo cabello negro, si lo disfrutaba.

—¿Pensaste en la invitación que te hice para ir al mar?— preguntó el chico.

—Ya te dije que no quiero ir, ve tú con tus amigos.

—Te vas a divertir.

—Son tus amigos, no míos. Además, es mucho sol, podría darme cáncer de piel.

—Llevaremos una gran sombrilla y protector solar, estarás bien— su novia jamás había querido acercarse a sus gustos, y eso le decepcionaba.

—No sé porque te gusta todo eso, es peligroso y alienta tu hiperactividad, deberías intentar el yoga como yo.

—Tengo mucha energía, por eso— suspiró cansado, de nuevo con ese tema, no entendía que él lo necesitaba para no sentirse enjaulado—. Por favor, solo por esta vez.

—Voy, pero tomaremos juntos yoga, todo un mes.

—Como digas— haría lo que fuese para que ella disfrutase la salida y viese que no era tan malo como pensaba.

—Ya debo irme— dijo al ver la pantalla de su celular—. Hasta el fin de semana— se despidió de un beso en la mejilla a su novio y se marchó.

Inuyasha observó su plato, ¿A quién engañaba? No se iba a terminar aquello. Lo que quería era ir por una hamburguesa con doble carne. Para no quedar en mal, pidió la comida para llevar. En cuanto llegase a su apartamento, llamaría a sus amigos para informarles que Kikyou iría con ellos.

* * *

Miroku, Sango e Inuyasha estaban sobre las tablas de surf en el mar, no muy lejos de la costa. Veían a Kikyou leer un libro bajo la gran sombrilla de playa. No se había acercado al agua ni para mojarse los pies.

—Quiten esas caras, dijeron que podía invitarla.

—No, te invitamos a ti y tu dijiste "Le diré a Kikyou", no nos diste tiempo de negarnos, pero está bien, somos amigos, ella es tu novia, Sango y yo somos pareja, es normal que quieras incluir a tu novia al grupo.

—Iré a ver si me acompaña por hielo— Sango decidió que era mejor intentar acercarse y se dirigió a la costa en su tabla, además, tal vez, Miroku e Inuyasha necesitaran una charla.

—¿Por qué sales con ella?— preguntó Miroku.

—¿Y esa pregunta a que viene?

—Nunca la has respondido, yo salgo con Sango porque es una mujer fuerte, me siento genial en su compañía, la veo como la madre de mis hijos, despertar junto a ella es la dicha pura y cuando me golpea por tocar donde no— hizo una pausa, recordaba con felicidad alguna de esas ocasiones—. Es tan reconfortante.

—Yo...— prácticamente exprimió su cerebro para sacar una respuesta—. Kikyou es amable, considerada.

—Como con mucha más gente.

—Ella me gusta.

—No quiso ir, acompañaré a Sango— dijo al ver a su novia levantarse de la arena, caminar a los muelles y hacerle señas— Pregúntale a Kikyou que desea hacer y vamos, si se quiere regresar lo hacemos.

 **...**

Sango y Miroku recorrían las pequeñas tiendas de la costa, hacían tiempo al no querer volver todavía. Sango sacó su celular del bolso al escuchar el tono, su mirada esperanzada, no tardó en desparecer.

—¿Ya no vino?— preguntó casualmente Miroku, no hacía falta decir el nombre, Sango sabía a quién se refería.

—No, dice que a la próxima, hoy mucha gente fue al templo.

—Va ser una larga tarde.

—Debimos ir al cine— entraron a una de las tiendas.

—Después de todo, el plan era que ella viniese e Inuyasha tendría alguien con quien ir a bucear. Que se divirtiera.

—¿En verdad creeremos lo que predijo Mushin?— el abuelo de Miroku era un monje que practicaba distintos tipos de adivinación y su método más usado, era leer el sake.

—Es muy sabio, no se equivocó cuando dijo que caería a los pies de una castaña, mis ojos verían un paraíso rosa y ella sería mi grata debilidad.

Sango no contestó, técnicamente, Miroku si cayó a sus pies, recordaba que por huir de una cita que salió mal, saltó una jardinera, su pie se enredó con la manguera y aterrizó a sus pies, como vestía una falda, Miroku vio sus bragas rosas.

Con el tiempo se dieron cuenta que tenían dos amigos en común, Inuyasha y Kagome, pero ellos no se conocían. Sango conocía a Kagome de bachillerato, a Inuyasha por su familia, el padre de ella daba mantenimiento a las armas antiguas de la familia Takahashi. Miroku conocía a Inuyasha de la universidad y a Kagome porque sus abuelos eran amigos.

Sentían que Inuyasha y Kagome debían estar juntos, pero Inuyasha tenía novia y Kagome no estaba interesada en citas.

Y fue buscando consejo, que recurrieron a Mushin, después de usar distintos métodos, finalmente les dijo algo.

— _Tienen razón, su amigo y su novia no están destinados._

— _¿Kagome es la adecuada?— preguntó intrigada Sango._

— _Es difícil de ver, el futuro de esta chica es complicado, es como si algo no me permitiese ver su pasado o futuro._

— _¿Qué es lo que puedes ver?_

— _Veo que el hilo de su amigo no es con la mujer que está ahora, para que encuentre su verdadero amor, deben ir a la playa, el día de luna nueva. Veo la silueta de una chica, los hilos se conectan y se ven felices. Hay una propuesta en el mar._

— _Eso es bueno, puede ser Kagome— dijo Sango a Miroku._

— _¿Mushin?— Miroku notó que su abuelo frunció el ceño._

— _Hagan que ambos vayan el mismo día, sin la otra mujer o no vayan._

Al recordar las últimas palabras de Mushin, sintió un hueco en su pecho, desde ese día no dejaba de pensar en que había sonado como una advertencia a una maldición o algo.

—Sí, pero se suponía que no vendría Kikyou... ¿Qué clase de amigos somos si queremos que nuestro amigo termine con su novia?

—No pensemos en eso— fue ahora el celular de Miroku el que sonó—. Es Mushin.

—Contesta, voy por las papas para Inuyasha.

Al volver con Miroku, se asustó cuando vio que tenía mala cara, como si le acabasen de dar una mala noticia.

—¿Qué dijo? ¿Está bien?

—Dijo que tuvo un sueño, vio una gran tragedia en Inuyasha, el cielo se oscurecía y había grandes olas.

—Mejor regresemos y vayamos a otro sitio— fueron a la caja y al salir, vieron el cielo negro y estaban por cruzar la calle, cuando una fuerte tormenta se desató.

 **...**

Cuando la tormenta disminuyó un poco, corrieron a la costa, un camión de rescate, una ambulancia y la policía estaba en el lugar, mientras un helicóptero sobrevolaba el mar y a lo lejos estaba una lancha de los guardacostas.

No venían a Inuyasha y Kikyou, la sombrilla de playa se había volado, solo había una tabla de surf. Fueron a la ambulancia y respiraron un poco aliviados, Inuyasha estaba recostado en la camilla, aparentemente bien, pero ¿Y Kikyou?

—¿Lo conocen?— preguntó el paramédico que atendía a Inuyasha.

—Somos amigos— respondió Miroku.

—Suban.

—Miroku— llamó Inuyasha al ver a su amigo.

—¿Qué pasó?

—No lo sé... Todo estaba bien y luego el mar... El clima cambió... Me sacaron del agua antes de poder encontrarla, debo volver— intentó levantarse, pero su abdomen dolió.

—Tranquilo.

—Lo sedamos, se golpeó contra las rocas— informó el paramédico—. Creo que tiene una costilla rota, pero se niega a ir al hospital.

—Yo tengo que buscarla— habló Inuyasha.

—Estás herido, ve con Sango al hospital, yo espero a que la encuentren.

—No me voy.

—¡Hey Suikotsu! ¿Cómo...— dijo un joven moreno al abrir la puerta de la ambulancia, el chico vestía uniforme de los guardacostas—. Hay cupo lleno ¿Ustedes quiénes son?

—Miroku y Sango, amigos de este muchacho.

—Okami Kouga, yo lo saqué del mar.

—Muchas gracias— dijo Sango, ahora comprendía ese mal presentimiento, su instinto le advertía de aquella tragedia.

—Este clima es tan extraño, hasta da miedo— comentó en voz alta Kouga.

—¿Van a dejar de buscarla?— preguntó con preocupación Miroku.

—No, pero el mar está muy picado, inclusive hay neblina, es complicado.

Inuyasha solo escuchaba, su cuerpo comenzaba a ceder al sedante, no dejaba de pensar en que todo eso era su culpa, él la obligó a ir. Si algo malo le pasaba a Kikyou, jamás se lo perdonaría.

* * *

 **28/10/2017**

 **Sé que tengo dos historias en curso, con una ya me atrase un mes :(, pero esta historia es por "Halloween" y "Día de muertos", debía subirla o no podría dormir XD.**

 **Mi objetivo es terminarla en poco tiempo, espero lograrlo. Deseo sea de su agrado.**


	2. Bajo el Goshinboku

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia o una referencia._

* * *

 **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en "fanfiction . net" , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

* * *

 **2\. Bajo el Goshinboku.**

Las gotas de lluvia mojaban el vidrio de las ventanas, el cielo estaba completamente negro y para hacer la noche más tenebrosa, se había ido la luz. Ese ambiente le recordaba aquel día, de eso ya habían pasado cinco años.

—¡Inuyasha!— se giró sobresaltado al escuchar la voz femenina y se topó con unos ojos canela—. Tienes mala cara ¿Viste un fantasma?

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tu atole— le ofreció la taza—. Estabas ido, no me escuchabas.

—Lo siento, ya sabes, no me gustan las tormentas.

—Si me dijeses la razón, podría ayudarte.

—Vamos a sentarnos en el sofá y ponte un suéter, recuerda que acabas de salir de un resfriado— le desesperaba verla vestir una pijama delgada en una noche fría.

—Ya me siento bien.

—Kagome has caso— la chica suspiró resignada, lo mejor era no alterarlo más, ya suficiente tenía con la lluvia, tomó el suéter de Inuyasha y se lo puso.

—Un día me lo tendrás que decir— se refería a su miedo a las tormentas.

Inuyasha nunca le había dado los detalles de aquella tarde, solo le dijo que su anterior novia murió en el mar, pero omitió mencionar que él tuvo la culpa.

—¿Lograste llamar a tu casa? — preguntó al ambos sentarse en el sofá.

—Sí, les dije que pasaría la noche aquí. Mamá dijo que estaba bien, no quiere que manejes bajo la lluvia como esta.

Habían ido al cine y de regreso, esa tormenta se desató, al ver que lo más cercano era su apartamento, Inuyasha decidió ir hacía allá. Era más seguro que manejar seguir manejando con ese clima.

—Me gusta cuando te quedas aquí— abrazó a Kagome, recargó su cabeza en su cuello y se quedó dormido.

—Descansa— le revolvió el cabello, detestaba que estuviese deprimido, sentía que hasta ahora, nada de lo que hacia por ayudarlo, funcionaba.

* * *

 _Kagome observaba desde su habitación al chico que iba al templo y se sentaba junto al Goshinboku por horas. Podía sentir que él tenía una gran pena. Recordaba muy bien el primer día que fue, oró en el santuario por largo rato y notó fácilmente que había estado llorando. Aquello se repitió por dos semanas, hasta que un día, se sentó bajo el Goshinboku y se quedó dormido. Luego de eso, visitaba el templo tres veces por semana, por lo general, en la tarde o al amanecer._

 _Impulsada por algo, salió a verlo, tal vez, necesitaba hablar con alguien._

— _¿Todo bien?— preguntó de forma amigable._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Vienes casi todos los días._

— _Aquí me siento bien, el dolor es menos— respondió cabizbajo._

— _Perdiste a alguien— intuyó—. Yo también, no hace mucho, mi padre._

— _Lo siento._

— _Está bien, tienes razón en algo, aquí te llena de paz. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites, si necesitas algo, llama a la puerta._

 _Inuyasha no respondió, solo observó como la chica azabache volvía a su casa. Volteo a ver el árbol, sentía que le susurraba algo y se sentía más tranquilo que otros días._

 _ **...**_

 _Dos meses después, el otoño llegó y aquella tarde era fría. A Kagome le sorprendía que el chico de ojos miel solo llegase un suéter rojo ¿No tenía frío? Se preparaba un té y cogió otra taza, le llevaría una._

— _Hace frío— le ofreció la taza—. Es de canela._

— _Gracias._

— _¿Puedo sentarme?— Inuyasha asintió—. ¿No tienes frío?_

— _No._

— _¿Te das cuenta que ya no te quedas tanto tiempo?_

— _¿Eh?_

— _Al principio eran tres horas, luego una, y ahora es media hora o una, pero solo vienes un día o dos. Me alegra que ya te sientas mejor o que estés aprendiendo a vivir con ello._

— _¿Tu ya lo has hecho? Dijiste que perdiste a tu padre._

— _Sigo intentando hacerlo._

 _Inuyasha por primera vez volteo a ver a la muchacha, tenía unos grandes ojos color canela, su cabello era ondulado y negro._

— _¡Kagome!— el grito de una chica llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes, los dos conocían aquella voz—. Inuyasha ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó Sango con clara sorpresa, nunca esperó encontrarlo en el templo._

— _¿Se conocen?— Kagome observó a Sango y luego a Inuyasha._

— _Es amigo de Miroku y mío._

— _¡Oh! Inuyasha, Kagome, no sabía que se conocían, el mundo es tan pequeño— dijo Miroku al alcanzar a Sango._

— _¡Hija! No se queden afuera, pasen, preparé pan de frutas— llamó la señora Higurashi desde la entrada de la casa._

— _Yo, me voy... Gracias— Inuyasha devolvió la taza._

— _Podrías entrar— invitó, no quería que estuviese solo._

— _No lo creo, adiós._

— _Pero..._

— _Déjalo— detuvo Miroku a su amiga—. Dale tiempo para que se acostumbre, cuando menos lo esperes, lo tendrás devorando la comida de tu casa._

* * *

Sábado por la mañana, Inuyasha había llegado a la hora del desayuno a casa de Kagome, la madre de la chica le tenía un cariño especial y le había preparado triple ración de _Hot Cakes_. Kagome siempre se había preguntado ¿Dónde le cabía tanta comida y como es que no engordaba?

Tres miembros de la familia salieron a atender las labores del templo, Kagome subió a su habitación e Inuyasha se quedó terminando el desayuno. Para cuando Kagome volvió, no quedaba comida en la mesa.

—¡Te acabaste todo!

—Estaba muy bueno, ¿Puedo tomar el licuado que queda? — la chica suspiró y asintió.

—Si no fuese por mi madre, te cobraría después de tu segunda ración.

—¿Vas a salir? — preguntó al verla con un bolso.

—Sí, al panteón.

—¿Puedo acompañarte?

—Por supuesto— estaba feliz y sorprendida, era la primera vez que Inuyasha le pedía eso—. ¿Puedo preguntar algo? Tu madre ¿Dónde está su tumba?

—En la cripta de la familia, en casa de mi padre.

—¿Cómo esta él?

—Bien, lo vi en la semana.

—Voy a decirle a mi mamá que vienes conmigo y nos vamos.

Kagome desearía que Inuyasha se abriese un poco más con ella, quería que le contase lo que le atormentaba. Comprendía que había cosas difíciles, apenas sabía que tenía un medio hermano y su padre vivía en un poblado lejos de la ciudad. Estaba segura que si compartía su tristeza, la carga sería menos.

 **...**

La chica azabache observaba desde lejos a Inuyasha, antes de irse del panteón, el chico le había pedido un momento a solas frente a la tumba. Ella aceptó, pero al preguntar el motivo, él solo dijo "Es un secreto". Aquello le intrigaba de sobremanera, ¿Qué podría estar haciendo? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

—Listo, podemos irnos.

—¿Me lo dirás?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo que fuiste hacer.

—Luego lo sabrás, vamos por una pizza, muero de hambre.

* * *

 _Miroku e Inuyasha comían en un puesto de ramen, o al menos Miroku era quien comía, Inuyasha solo revolvía los fideos. Desde hace días Miroku notaba preocupado a su amigo. Primero pensó que eran problemas en casa, pero al verle sin apetito, intuyó que eran problemas del corazón._

— _Tienes mala cara._

— _Creo que me gusta Kagome_ — soltó, necesitaba consejo y no conocía a nadie mejor que Miroku.

— _Eso es bueno— intentó no sonar alegre, lo que habían estado esperando, finalmente pasaba._

— _¡No lo es! No ha pasado ni un año desde que Kikyou murió, sigo pensado en Kikyou, la sigo queriendo._

— _Entonces no te mortifiques, Kagome te gusta y solo eso, no la quieres. Se te pasará, deja de verla un tiempo y..._

— _No quiero eso— interrumpió—. Ella me hace sentir bien, el dolor de Kikyou se va, solo verla me pone feliz, cuando me sonríe es reconfortante._

— _A ti no solo te gusta... Tú estás enamorado._

— _Con Kikyou lo estaba y jamás sentí esto._

— _¿Lo estabas? ¿Seguro?_ — esperó un momento y no obtuvo respuesta—. _Si vas a estar de indecisión, solo vas a herirla, no le des falsas ilusiones, deja de ir al templo. También podrías ir con tu padre, él pasó por algo similar._

 _Tal vez pudiese hace eso, pero no lo haría, no quería ver esa cara de pena y preocupación en su padre, además, en esos días, Sesshoumaru estaría con él y lo mejor era evitar un entrenamiento con su medio hermano._

* * *

Kagome ayudaba a Inuyasha con la limpieza del apartamento, aunque era pequeño y sin muchas cosas, Inuyasha siempre lograba hacer un desastre. Dejaba que la correspondencia se le juntase, la ropa la lavaba toda junta, trapeaba sin antes barrer, su despensa no era muy sana, demasiadas frituras; le sorprendía que los trastes los tuviese limpios.

—Inuyasha ¿Si usas los trastes o compras desechables?

—¿Por quién me tomas? Claro que los uso— contestó algo indignado.

—Es que me sorprende que sepas lavarlos— los revisaba y estaban muy limpios.

—Voy a tender mi ropa— dijo al escuchar que la lavadora se detuvo—. Cuando vuelva te vas a disculpar— su secreto era que la madre de la chica le estuvo enseñando, le tomaba bastante tiempo hacer una tarea sencilla, pero no quería dejarle todo a su novia.

Kagome separaba la correspondencia, cuando un sobre dirigido a ella le extrañó. No tenía remitente, solo su nombre. Lo abrió y sacó una hoja de periódico. El titular era "Joven sospechoso en la muerte de su novia", más abajo ponían "La llevó a una cita en el mar, en un día de tormenta y misteriosamente, solo él se salvó. Amigos cercanos a la victima dicen que el novio es violento, celoso y posesivo; ella lo iba a dejar y por eso él la mató.", había una foto de la ex de Inuyasha, era una mujer hermosa. Kagome volvió a ver el sobre y otro trozo de papel cayó "Novio asesino queda sin castigo por falta de pruebas", había una foto de Inuyasha en un funeral. ¿Eso era lo que él no le quería decir? ¿Era lo que ni Sango y Miroku le querían contar?

—Kagome ¿La bolsa azul es para el reciclaje o para...? — vio con terror la hoja que sostenía la chica—. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—Lo dejaron en el correo— respondió sin dejar de verlo—. ¿Inuyasha? — quería que le dijese la verdad.

—Es verdad, yo la mate— lo había confesado y con ello perdería a Kagome, después de todo ¿Qué chica cuerda permanecería a lado de un asesino?

* * *

 **01/11/2017**

 **No sé que tengo con los capítulos cortos, ¿Tal vez porque asi les dejo en más intriga?**


	3. Devuelta al Mar

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia o una referencia._

* * *

 **Alma en Pena.**

 **3\. Devuelta al Mar.**

Aunque su corazón latía con fuerza, su cuerpo intentaba no temblar y sus piernas luchaban por sostenerla, Kagome no podía, ni quería creer lo que Inuyasha decía, ella no le temía al chico, sabía en su corazón que jamás dañaría a alguien, al menos no intencionalmente. Desde que le conoció había sido un amor con ella, no del tipo empalagoso, él siempre procuraba su bien.

—¿Qué?— preguntó al creer escuchar mal.

—Lo que escuchaste, yo la mate, soy el culpable de su muerte.

—No es cierto— se negaba a creerlo, el Inuyasha que ella conocía no era un asesino.

—Lo acabas de leer.

—¡No quiero que repitas lo que aquí dice! ¡Dime con tus palabras lo que sucedió!— sus nervios estaban al límite.

—Fuimos a la playa con Sango y Miroku, Kikyou no quería ir, pero insistí tanto que aceptó. Nos quedamos un rato solos y aproveché para convencerla de entrar al agua, hasta ese momento había estado bajo una sombrilla. A ella no le gustaba quemarse con el sol. Tomé dos de las tablas de surf y la llevé a disfrutar un poco del agua clara, el mar está tranquilo, el cielo despejado, Kikyou lo estaba disfrutando, le gustó ver los peces bajo nosotros— sonrió un poco al recordarlo, en ese momento solo pensaba que había encontrado un pasatiempo que compartir con ella—. Sin notarlo, el mar se agitó, nubes de tormenta cubrieron el cielo, intenté llevarnos lo más rápido que pude a la orilla, pero la corriente nos empujó a las rocas, recuerdo ver una de las tablas romperse, perdí de vista a Kikyou, la busqué en vano— recordaba muy bien la fuerza del agua jalándolo al fondo del mar, el filo de las rocas en su piel, la oscuridad—. Un rescatista me sacó del agua antes de encontrar a Kikyou, me fracturé dos costillas, un brazo y un tobillo. Encontraron a Kikyou al otro día, su cuerpo quedó cerca del acantilado, dijeron que murió ahogada, antes de recibir los golpes en las rocas.

—Fue un accidente— intentó acercarse a Inuyasha, abrazarlo y hacerle saber que ella no le veía como un asesino, pero él retrocedió.

—No, jamás debí obligarla a ir, a entrar al mar. De no hacerlo, ella seguiría viva, estaría aquí.

Kagome sintió como su corazón se destrozó, aquellas palabras le dolieron demasiado, Inuyasha seguía queriendo a Kikyou, no la había superado, la quería de nuevo a su lado, quería de vuelta a Kikyou, ella no le importaba. Reunió todo su coraje, no quería que su corazón roto se notase.

—Dicen que eres violento, y yo puedo asegurar que no lo eres— dijo al recordar la otra parte que mencionaban en el periódico.

—Me han dicho que todo lo que toco perece. Mi madre murió también por mi culpa, al ser un hijo ilegitimo le destruí a mi padre su reputación y luego con la muerte de Kikyou termine de destrozar el apellido, Kikyou murió por mi culpa, yo...

—La extrañas, comprendo— interrumpió, no quería escucharle decir que aun la amaba—. Pero no debes seguir mortificándote.

—Es mejor que te vayas a tu casa.

—No te tengo miedo, yo quiero permanecer a tu lado.

—Ve a tu casa, ¡Aléjate!— ordenó, dio media vuelta.

—¡No!— estaba dispuesta a hacerle ver que la tenía a ella.

—¡Kagome, entiende!— la tomó de la mano y jaló a la puerta, Kagome forcejeaba, pero la diferencia de fuerzas era notable—. Lo mejor es que te vayas— le dio su bolsa y la sacó fuera del apartamento.

—¡Inuyasha!— golpeó a la puerta, intentó abrir y nada, se recargó en la puerta.

El cielo ya se ocultaba y le daba una sensación de tristeza, se dejó caer, escondió su rostro entre sus piernas y lloró, seguramente ese había sido su rompimiento y ella debía aceptarlo de la mejor manera, intentó levantarse e irse, pero no pudo, el dolor que sentía en ese momento no la dejaba.

Después de sacar a Kagome, Inuyasha fue a encerrarse en la recámara y se tumbó en la cama, lo que había hecho era lo mejor, alejar a Kagome de él era lo correcto, de esa manera, las desgracias que le perseguían no le afectarían a ella. Sí algo malo le sucedía a Kagome no podría soportarlo, se volvería loco.

* * *

 _Algo que detestaba era tener que ir hacer las compras, jamás sabía que llevar y le desgastaba recorrer los pasillos en el supermercado, sobre todo porque cada cierto tiempo cambiaban de lugar los artículos y terminaba comprando cosas por las que no iba. Cogía unas latas de atún, cuando una voz conocida le saludó._

— _Hola Inuyasha._

— _Kagome, hola._

— _Esta marca es mejor, tiene mejor sabor y contiene más— dijo al mostrarle una lata más grande, en cuanto vio a Inuyasha, fue de inmediato a verle—. Te convendría comprar la caja grande de cereal, ahora tiene descuento y llevas leche deslactosada, la que te gusta es color azul._

 _Inuyasha la observaba embelesado, no podía creer en la suerte que tenía, toparse con Kagome. Aunque todavía se debatía en los sentimientos que poseía por la azabache y no quería aceptarlos del todo, sabía que deseaba pasar tiempo con ella, después de todo, no la había visto en dos semanas, si le pedía ayuda con las compras, cumpliría su cometido. Pero su plan se vino abajo cuando vio a un chico castaño que esperaba al otro lado del pasillo._

— _Tu novio espera— dijo en automático._

— _¿Novio?— volteo a ver a donde miraba Inuyasha—. Oh no, nos encontramos aquí._

— _No tienes que mentir, no deja de verte._

 _La dejó en el pasillo, no miró atrás, debía tomar aquello como una señal, Kagome y él, eso jamás iba a suceder._

 **...**

No tenía idea de cuanto había dormido, pero todavía no amanecía y tenía hambre. En el refrigerador encontró un poco de arroz y verduras, lo metió al horno de microondas y pensó en que esa sería la última comida decente que comería en mucho tiempo, Kagome ya no le deleitaría con algo que no fuese comida congelada. Porque a pesar de que siempre se quejaba por el exceso de picante, si estaba casi quemado o sin sal, le gustaba todo lo que ella preparaba

"Vete a tu casa, aléjate", resonó en su cabeza.

Se sentía culpable por la manera en que la trató, se arrepentia de sacarla a la fuerza, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. El microondas sonó, la comida estaba lista, la tomó y se fue a sentar a la sala, la correspondencia seguía en la mesa.

Al ver los recortes de periódico pensó en quien los enviaría, no muchas personas conocían su dirección, luego de la muerte de Kikyou se había mudado, ya que sus vecinos desconfiaban de él, le huían.

Ya eran las cinco de la mañana, mejor salía a correr y a despejarse. Presentía que le esperaba un largo día. Se puso ropa deportiva y salió del apartamento, se sorprendió al ver un cuerpo dormido junto a la entrada, en el pasillo, era Kagome no se había marchado. Se hincó y descubrió su rostro, había lágrimas secas, sus ojos estaban hinchados y su piel estaba fría. Una punzada de dolor y culpa se alojó en su pecho. La cargó y entró de nuevo al apartamento, ni siquiera se molestó en quitarse los zapatos, fue directo a arropar a Kagome en la cama.

 **...**

 _Kagome jugaba con los hielos de su bebida, Sango y Miroku la habían invitado a acampar a las montañas, ella quería ir, en verdad lo deseaba, pero había un problema: Inuyasha. No es que le desagradase el chico, el problema era que al parecer, ella le desagrada a él._

— _¿Por qué no vendrás? — preguntó Sango._

— _Tengo tarea que terminar._

— _Llévala, seguro la terminas._

— _Hice algo para que Inuyasha se enfadara conmigo y no quiero seguir incomodando— se sincero._

— _Dinos que fue y te ayudamos a solucionarlo._

— _Ese es el problema, no lo sé — Sango y Miroku se intercambiaron miradas, ya sabían a que se debía, Inuyasha trataba mal a Kagome para seguirse negando lo que sentía por la azabache—. Aun que... Pudiese ser porque le pregunté por quién va a pedir al templo._

— _Veras, perdió a su novia en un accidente— dio a conocer Sango._

— _Ya veo, ¿Cómo fue?_

— _Creo que eso es algo que él debe decirte a su momento— dijo Miroku._

— _Si te sientes más comoda, nos veremos en otro momento— terminó por aceptar Sango, tenía otro plan en mente—. Y nosotros aprovechamos el viaje para interrogarlo, pudiese ser que no sea por eso._

— _No quiero que le presionen._

— _Descuida, se como hacerlo hablar sin que lo note— tranquilizó Miroku._

— _Me voy, debo entregar un libro a la biblioteca— se despidió de sus amigos y cruzó el patio de la universidad._

 _Era una tonta, sufriendo por un chico que seguía amando a su ex, que para complicar las cosas, estaba muerta. Debía tener un poco de dignidad y hacer que no le importase. Después de todo, no era el único chico en el planeta._

 **...**

Inuyasha no se había apartado de la chica, se acostó a su lado y durmió otro poco, despertó cerca del medio día y ella dormía tranquilamente. Fue al baño para lavarse la cara, cuando volvió se preguntaba en como hacer para arreglar las cosas con la que seguía considerando su novia. Se daba cuenta que fue un completo idiota ¿Ella podría perdonarlo?

Kagome se sentía con el cuerpo adolorido, se estiró y despertó de golpe, estaba en una cama, en la cama de Inuyasha. ¿Cómo llegó allí? Recordaba haberse quedado afuera.

—Kagome, despertaste— escuchar a Inuyasha la alertó, él la miraba con culpa—. ¿Cómo te sientes? Te quedaste toda la noche afuera, en el pasillo. ¿Dónde vas? — preguntó al verla sentarse en la cama.

—A mi casa, donde debí haber ido, descuida no te voy a causar más problemas.

—Descansa otro poco. Si deseas irte, yo te llevó a tu casa, pero descansa más.

—Yo quiero estar a tu lado, pero tu solo quieres que Kikyou vuelva, no es a mi a la que quieres en tu vida. Guardaré mis cosas e iré en camión, no te molestaré más— se levantaba de la cama cuando fue abrazada por la espalda.

—¡Lo siento! Te amo— lo había dicho, finalmente le dijo a alguien que le amaba y se sentía tan bien, seguramente por ser Kagome, la correcta—. No quiero que la reemplaces, solo te quiero a ti a mi lado, te amo, se siente tan bien decírtelo, solo a ti se lo he dicho y es como un gran alivio.

—Pero tú, la quieres de vuelta.

—Sigo sin querer que muriese, pero si no hubiese muerto, no te habría conocido y no sabría que es contigo con quien quiero estar— la giró y vio a los ojos—. Es a ti a quien quiero a mi lado.

—Eres un tonto— lo abrazó con fuerza, podía escuchar el latido de su corazón, estaba acelerado, pero rioo al escuchar algo más, el estómago de Inuyasha gruñir—. ¿Tenías que arruinarlo?

—Es medio día.

—Hay arroz en el refrigerador.

—Ya me lo comí, ve a lavarte y vamos por lo que se te antoje.

* * *

 _Corrió por la ciudad y al llegar al hospital, subió las escaleras de dos en dos, hasta el piso que le indicó Miroku, caminó con calma, en la primera sala, nada; en la segunda allí estaba, de pie, con la ropa algo sucia de tierra y sosteniendo una chamarra, Kagome le veía sorprendida._

— _Inuyasha ¿Qué..._

— _Estás bien— la abrazó con fuerza y olio su perfume—. En verdad lo estás, me alegro tanto— se separó un poco de ella, solo para verla mejor._

— _Si, yo..._

 _Kagome se quedó en blanco, petrificada, su cerebro no lograba asimilar lo que estaba pasando, su corazón latía como loco y una mini Kagome en su interior, gritaba de felicidad. Inuyasha la estaba besando._

— _Inuyasha, llegaste— Miroku interrumpió aquel momento, Sango y él venían de comprar snacks de la máquina expendedora—. Creí que tardarías más en llegar, eres rápido._

— _Ustedes, dijeron que ella..._

— _Que estaba en el hospital central, en el tercer piso, porque hubo un pequeño accidente, colgaste y no nos dejaste terminar. Souta se torció en el partido de hoy._

— _Tienes la ropa sucia— volteo a ver a Kagome._

— _Eso, es un campo al aire libre, llovió._

— _Yo...— ahora se sentía como un completo tonto, creer que a Kagome le había pasado algo malo, lo puso mal, sintió terror por perderla, de no verla nunca más, su corazón le había dolido._

— _¡Oh! Inuyasha, gusto de verte de nuevo— la alegre voz de la señora Higurashi llamó la atención de los cuatro amigos._

— _¡Inu-onisan! ¿Firmas mi yeso? — Souta se alegraba tanto de ver a su ídolo._

— _Ya que están todos aquí, vamos al templo, les invito a cenar._

 _ **...**_

 _En toda la cena, Kagome e Inuyasha se preguntaban si Miroku y Sango vieron aquel beso, no habían hecho comentario alguno, bueno, Sango no le diría nada a Kagome hasta estar a solas, pero Miroku no desaprovecharía para hacer alguna indirecta._

 _La hora de marcharse llegó, Sango y Miroku se adelantaron a bajar por las escaleras del templo, apropósito. Inuyasha volteó a ver a Kagome, sentía la necesidad de decir algo, aclarar el porque la besó._

— _Lo que pasó, yo lo..._

— _No tienes que disculparte, entiendo que fue solo un impulso, todo bien._

— _Kagome..._

— _Sango y Miroku te esperan, buen camino— quería despedirse lo más pronto posible._

— _Tú me gustas— solo con las mejillas rojas y los nervios a flor—. Hoy me di cuenta que más de lo que pensaba._

 _Kagome parpadeó, ¿La evitaba y era cortante porque ella le gustaba? ¿Acaso eso no era eso lo que hacían los niños? ¿De qué se sorprendía sí era Inuyasha? Aun así, quedaba el asunto con su ex, si no podía aceptar que había muerto y seguir adelante, ¿Qué se esperaría en su relación? Porque competir con alguien vivo era una cosa, pero con alguien que murió ¿Se podía?_

— _Sé a quien perdiste, no los detalles, pero entiendo tu perdida, debes saber que yo no puedo remplazarla._

— _No quiero que la reemplaces, tú eres tú y eso es lo que quiero— Kagome sonrió levemente e Inuyasha sintió que ya era rechazado—. Intentémoslo, por favor._

— _Sí, podríamos intentarlo— tal vez se terminaría arrepintiendo, tal vez no, pero si no se arriesgaba, jamás lo sabría._

— _Entonces le diré a Sango y Miroku que salgamos juntos a algún lado, podríamos ir solos, pero no quiero que te sientas incomoda y con ellos creo que estarías más..._

— _¡Inuyasha!— era tan tierno cuando se ponía nervioso—. Esa idea me gusta._

* * *

Se había propuesto demostrarle a Inuyasha que las maldiciones no existían, y para ello, lo llevaría al mar. Ese era el único lugar al que Inuyasha se reusaba a ir, ya habían ido a las montañas a escalar, paseo en kayak, vuelo el globo, saltar en paracaídas y bici de montaña, pero el mar, era un lugar prohibido.

—No iremos a la playa.

—Pero será un gran día, aprovechemos el fin de semana largo.

—No te pondré en peligro.

—Ya te lo dije, yo soy la excepción a todo tipo de maldiciones, recuerda que vengo de un templo y en mis venas hay sangre de monjes y sacerdotisas, nada de eso me afecta — dijo con orgullo, aunque una gran parte en ella era escéptica a lo paranormal.

—¡Pero podría pasar!

—¡Yo no creo en eso! ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo? — ambos se retaron con la mirada—. Te demostraré que solo son coincidencias y prometo que cuando te quieras ir, nos iremos.

* * *

El día soleado y despejado, el olor a mar y protector solar, la arena pegada en la piel, buenas olas para surfear y la mejor compañía que se podía pedir. Todo eso lo hacía un día increíble. Al menos, así lo veía Kagome.

—¡Carajos Kagome! ¿Estás bien? — cuando ella tomo aquella ola y cayó al agua, se sumergió de inmediato.

—Sí, nada malo pasó— intentó calmarlo una vez se sentó en su tabla.

—Te caíste.

—¿Y? Fue algo normal— Inuyasha no contestó, nado por su tabla y volvió por Kagome.

—Regresemos, la marea está subiendo.

—Eres un lindo perrito mojado— le sacudió la melena.

—Kagome, deja eso— debía estar loco, le gustaba que ella le acariciara la cabeza, pero no que alguien más lo viese.

—Ya no te molesto más.

—¡Espera! — jaló la tabla de Kagome para acercarla—. Me gusta que lo hagas, pero no frente a todos.

—Pero no hay nadie y los de la playa ni nos ven.

—En ese caso— se inclinó y le dio un corto beso—. Te amo.

 **...**

Casi en el momento en que llegaron a la costa, el viento comenzó a soplar fuerte y el ambiente se olio a humedad, una tormenta estaba próxima. Llegaron al estacionamiento e Inuyasha amarró las tablas sobre el coche, mientras Kagome se secaba lo más que podía.

—Ponte esto— le ofreció un suéter que sacó de la cajuela, la temperatura había bajado a pesar de estar en pleno verano.

—Gracias.

Inuyasha observaba a Kagome luchar con su cabello que no dejaba de escurrir. Vio su maleta en la cajuela, se debatía en si sacar o no lo que había llevado, si le daba aquello a Kagome, sus vidas cambiarían para siempre.

—Toma— le dio un llavero.

—¿Me vas a dejar manejar?

—No son del coche, son de mi apartamento, quiero despertar todas las mañanas a tu lado— dijo totalmente sonrojado.

—¿Me estás pidiendo matrimonio?

—¿Qué otra cosa te podría estar pidiendo?

—Conociéndote no lo sé.

—No creo que te esté dando a entender otra cosa— dijo algo ofendido.

—Te recuerdo que no sería la primera vez que te explicas mal, tal vez me las estas dando a guardar por alguna emergencia o quizás...

—¡¿Aceptas o no?! — la acorraló contra el coche, tal vez él en ocasiones se explicaba mal, pero ella no dejaba de hablar y daba muchas vueltas a las cosas.

—¿Te gusta esa respuesta? — preguntó luego de tomarlo por el cuello y besarlo.

—Mucho— sonrió como tonto, para luego volver a besarla, esta vez por un tiempo más largo.

El tiempo se había hecho eterno, solo eran ellos dos, se sentían felices. Pero entonces, una extraña sensación que recorrió el cuerpo de Inuyasha lo alertó.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Kagome al Inuyasha separarse con brusquedad y observar a todos lados.

—Creí que alguien nos veía— mintió, aun podía sentir aquello, fue como si algo hubiese atravesado su cuerpo.

—No hay nadie.

—Sube al coche, nos quedaremos en una posada esta noche.

Kagome obedeció, Inuyasha dio un último vistazo ahora hacia el mar. Lo que fuese, venía de esa dirección. Sacudió su cabeza y entró al coche, debían irse de allí lo antes posible.

* * *

 **11/11/2017**

 **Aquí un capitulo más.**

 **No, Naraku no tiene que ver en la muerte de Kikyou. En el próximo inicios con las cosas extrañas-paranormales.**


	4. Manifestación

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia o una referencia._

* * *

 **Alma en Pena.**

 **4\. Manifestación.**

Inuyasha y Miroku caminaban por la calle, su día de trabajo ya había terminado e iban rumbo a la estación del tren, ninguno de los dos llevaba auto, trabajaban hacía el centro de la ciudad y llegaban mas rápido si tomaban el tren. Al pasar por una joyería, Inuyasha se quedó viendo el aparador donde exhibían anillos de boda, seguía debatiéndose en comprar un anillo para Kagome, ya que, tan solo el pensar en entrar a una joyería le ponía nervioso.

—¿No le has dado un anillo?— preguntó Miroku.

—Es que...

—Te ayudo a elegir uno, tengo experiencia de cuanto compré el de Sango.

—Kagome siempre pierde sus anillos, tiene dedos de mantequilla y pensaba en algo más— hizo el intento de seguir caminando y Miroku lo detuvo del traje.

—Vamos por partes, primero admite que te da vergüenza ir a comprarlo, todo es nuevo para ti, lo entiendo, pero ya te diste valor de pedirle matrimonio, tuviste el valor de volver a la playa y con eso decidiste seguir adelante, darle un anillo o lo que le quieras dar para confirmar su compromiso ¿No vale la pena? ¿Ella no lo vale?

—Kagome lo vale todo— contestó sonrojado.

—Entonces pasemos al segundo punto, vamos a las joyerías, puede o no ser un anillo, pero si vez uno que sientas es para ella, compra una cadena y lo lleve en su cuello.

—Miroku, gracias.

—No es nada, para eso están los amigos y como padrino es mi trabajo que no lo eches a perder. Porque voy a ser tu padrino ¿Cierto?— preguntó al verlo amenazante.

—¡Claro! ¿Quién más?

—Eso creí, pasemos primero a esta— dijo al empujar a Inuyasha dentro de la joyería.

* * *

Ver desde su ventana a Inuyasha sentado junto al Goshinboku, le traía a Kagome un dejavu de cuando ella lo observaba a la distancia, nunca hubiese imaginado que ella e Inuyasha terminarían juntos. En ese momento, agradecía que el universo guiase a Inuyasha al templo. Salió al patio para hacerle compañía, no le gustaba verlo solo, con su expresión melancólica y pensativa, solo viendo el árbol.

—¿En qué piensas?— preguntó al sentarse a su lado y recibió una sonrisa.

—El día que te pedí acompañarte al cementerio, fue para pedirle permiso a tu padre de pedirte ser mi esposa— a Kagome aquello la emocionó, la llenó de dicha y felicidad—. Le dije que si se oponía me lo hiciera saber, con un rayo, la tierra abriéndose, algo...

—Ahora no me vas a decir que lo del sobre fue él ¿Verdad?— eso sería el colmo.

—No lo había pensado.

—¡No seas tonto! Pero si fuese así— se recargó en el chico, abrazándolo de un brazo—. Yo creo que lo hizo para que no tengamos secretos, él fue alguien muy honesto.

—Lamento mucho haberte corrido aquel día, que durmieras en el pasillo, no fue justo, solo querías ayudarme, como siempre lo has hecho— se disculpaba intentando verle a la cara, aún seguía sintiéndose culpable—. Desde ahora te juro que te voy a cuidar, a proteger, seré mejor persona, quiero permanecer a tu lado, siempre... Es para ti— sacó de su pantalón una bolsa de terciopelo rojo, sentía que las manos le sudaban—. No es un anillo, pero ¿Puedes aceptarlo en su lugar?

Kagome admiraba aquel collar de oro, el dije era una gota de sirena que en medio tenía una perla rosa.

—Es perfecto, gracias— lo abrazó y besó.

—Deja ponértelo— con nerviosismo y algo de torpeza, logró colocarle el collar a Kagome—. Ahora sí, oficialmente eres mi...— fue interrumpido por un ruido proveniente tras ellos, se había escuchado el romper de una rama y cuando Inuyasha se puso de pie, el follaje se agitó por el viento—. Quédate aquí— pidió a Kagome, si había un intruso, se encargaría de él.

Mientras Inuyasha más se acercaba a los arbustos, comenzó a sentir frío, su corazón latió fuerte y su cerebro le advertía mantener distancia, que tomase a Kagome y entraran a la casa.

—¡Buyo!— gritó la chica al ver a su mascota salir de entre la oscuridad y correr a la casa—. Gato loco, Souta debió dejarlo salir, vaya susto que ha dado, ¿Qué ves?— preguntó a Inuyasha quien miraba ahora en dirección a las escaleras.

—Creí ver algo más.

—Seguramente otro gato, debieron estar jugando— le restó importancia.

—¡Hermana! ¡Vengan a cenar!— llamó Souta desde la ventana del comedor.

—¡Ya vamos!

Inuyasha dio un vistazo más a las escaleras, la sensación que tenía, era la misma de la playa, pero ahora era como si alguien le viese con enojo. Observó su mano, hace un momento, justo cuando Buyo salió, sintió como si alguien le hubiese tocado.

* * *

Aquella noche de viernes, Kagome e Inuyasha fueron a casa de sus amigos, por invitación de ellos. Los chicos se fueron por la comida y las chicas decidieron quedarse a elegir qué película verían esa noche.

—¿Y las gemelas?— preguntó Kagome al no verlas revolotear junto a ellas.

—Con Kohaku, querían pasar la noche con él, le extrañan mucho.

—Me sorprende que no lloren por querer volver con ustedes.

—Son muy independientes, eso le parte el corazón a Miroku, siente que le van a dejar pronto. ¿Y ya saben para cuándo es la fecha especial?— quería ir planeando desde ya, la ropa que llevaría y ayudar a su amiga con lo que hiciere falta.

—No lo hemos pensado, ni hablado de ello ¿Es malo?

—Tranquila, todo a su momento, conociéndoles lo decidirán en el momento que menos lo esperemos.

—Hagan espacio, llegó la pizza— Miroku dejó las cajas sobre la mesa de centro e Inuyasha le seguía con las bebidas.

—Es demasiado— dijo Sango al ver que eran tres cajas grandes.

—Con Inuyasha aquí, no va a durar.

—¡Oye! No como tanto.

—Se buen chico y trae los vasos.

Inuyasha se fue a la cocina, tomaba los vasos cuando su celular vibró, alguien le había mandado un mensaje, al ver de quién era no lo creyó, reconocía el número, cerró los ojos para calmarse, debía estar equivocándose, vio de nuevo y corroboró que vio bien la primera vez, abrió el mensaje y lo leyó "Cielo, no se te olvide nuestra cita de mañana". Eso no podía estar pasando, aquel mensaje venía del número de Kikyou, era imposible, el teléfono quedó inservible y la hermana de Kikyou, Kaede, lo conservaba como recuerdo.

—¿Pasó algo? ¿Todo bien?— preguntó Miroku al ver tenso a Inuyasha—. Es como si hubieses visto un fantasma.

—Míralo tú mismo— le pasó el teléfono con el mensaje abierto.

—¿No se supone que no sirve?

—Kaede se lo quedó, no creí que le gustase hacer malas bromas.

—Ya pasó tiempo, tal vez le dieron el número a alguien más y se equivocó.

—Mucha coincidencia— ¿Por qué ahora que decidía dejar aquel pasado atrás, todo volvía?

—Ya no le prestes atención o preocuparas a Kagome, disfrutemos la película.

—Tienes razón.

* * *

No podía concentrarse en su trabajo, en los últimos días había recibido más mensajes desde el celular de Kikyou, y cada vez eran más frecuentes. Había pensado en ir a ver a Kaede, pero a último momento se arrepintió. No quería tener problemas, la madre de Kikyou le dejó muy en claro que no quería ver de nuevo al asesino de su hija.

—¿Ahora qué pasó?— al entrar a la oficina de Inuyasha, Miroku lo notó preocupado.

—Esos mensajes, léelos tú mismo.

Miroku comenzó a leerlos, "Que descanses", "Te veo en la cafetería de siempre", "Compra leche de almendra, es buena para tu salud", "Llegaré un poco tarde, no te vayas".

—Escríbele que es número equivocado.

—Ya lo hice, no le llegan mis mensajes.

—No es posible, se queda en el reloj— dijo luego de escribir un "Disculpa, número equivocado".

—Te dije.

—¿Intentaste bloquearlo?

—Sí, y se desbloquea— ya no sabía qué más hacer, todo eso era como sacado de una película de fantasmas.

—¿Le has dicho a Kagome?

—No, no quiero preocuparla, o que piense que me lo invento porque extraño a Kikyou.

—Aun así, creo que deberías decirle, la base de una buena relación es la honestidad.

—Hoy le digo lo que pasa.

* * *

Inuyasha estaba en una cafetería, ese día irían al cine con sus amigos y Kagome, vio a Miroku y Sango entrar al local, solo faltaba Kagome, en 20 minutos más, pasarían por ella al museo donde trabajaba.

—¿Cómo va todo? Miroku ya me dijo— dijo Sango al tomar asiento.

—Siguen llegando esos mensajes, pero ahora también son fotos, lugares que frecuentaba Kikyou.

—¿Puedo ver?

—Es el jardín comunitario y el orfanato.

—Cambia de número— sugirió la chica.

—Es lo que quiero, pero no he tenido tiempo de...— se estiró a ver por la ventana del local, le pareció ver a alguien—. Miroku ¿Esa es Kaede?

Sus amigos voltearon y notaron a la hermana menor de Kikyou, ahora era una jovencita de 16 años, estaba sentada en una banca, comiendo un helado.

—¡Espera Inuyasha!— gritó Miroku, intentando detener a su amigo.

—Kaede— llamó con cara sería.

—¡Oh! ¡Hola Inuyasha!— le sorprendía tanto encontrarlo.

—¿Quieres parar con los mensajes?

—¿Cuáles mensajes?— estaba confundida, no entendía de que hablaba y le extrañaba verlo tan enojado.

—No te hagas la tonta, los que envías desde el número de Kikyou.

—Yo no...

—Sé que también me odias por lo que pasó, perdiste a tu hermana y lo siento mucho, si pudiera te la devolvería con vida, pero no puedo.

—Tranquilo, ve al coche y yo me encargo— intervino Miroku, Sango se acercó y llevó a Inuyasha lejos.

—¿Qué fue eso?— preguntó Kaede.

—Perdona todo eso, le han llegado mensajes desde el número de tu hermana y lo tiene alterado.

—No fui yo, ¡Lo juro! El teléfono sigue en mi casa y nadie lo ha tocado, yo lo tengo— ahora comprendía su enfado hacía con ella.

—¿Alguien que consiguiera tener el número?

—Iré al centro telefónico, siento mucho que esto le esté pasando.

—Por favor, me dices lo que te dijeron— pidió al darle una tarjeta con su teléfono.

—Por supuesto.

* * *

Oficialmente se iba a volver loco, cuando cambió de número telefónico, creyó que todo quedaba atrás, durante una semana su vida volvió a la normalidad, los mensajes pararon. Pero esa noche que Kagome le visitaba, las fotos y mensajes, volvieron.

—¿Cómo es posible? Es diferente mi número.

—Puede que te hackearon o alguien del trabajo te quiere molestar.

—¿Cómo es que estás tan tranquila?— él pensando en sinfín de posibilidades y Kagome sin preocuparse.

—Todo va a solucionarse, apaga ese celular y mañana vamos al servicio, ellos deben poder bloquear el número.

Inuyasha hizo lo que ella dijo, lo apagó. Se acomodaron en el sofá para ver la televisión, la serie comenzó y al chico le extrañó que Kagome eligiese ver ese programa. Por un momento no dijo nada, desde Kikyou, no había vuelto a saber sobre esa serie, no era de su agrado, pero a Kikyou le gustaba ver dramas de adolescentes.

—¿Desde cuándo ves esa serie de adolecentes?— preguntó cuando una escena en particular le pareció tonta.

—¿No le cambiaste tú?— preguntó confundida.

—No, ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? ¿Por qué iba a ver eso?

—Tal vez el control se aplastó por accidente.

Ambos se levantaron y buscaron el control, Inuyasha fue quien lo encontró, estaba bajo el sofá. Intentó cambiar de canal y no funcionaba.

—Mierda, no se cambia.

—Deben ser las pilas— le quitó el control, sacó y puso de nuevo las pilas, cambió de canal y funcionó—. Te lo dije.

—Esto me va a volver loco.

—Tranquilo— le revolvió el cabello y sonrió para calmarlo—. Es mi mamá, ya vengo— dijo al recibir una llamada.

Inuyasha se recargó en el sofá, aquello había sido tan extraño. La televisión se cambió de canal nuevamente, buscó él control y estaba en la mesa, no había forma que fuese un accidente, oprimía los botones y nada, quitó las pilas e intentó de nuevo sin éxito. El programa comenzó y era uno de esos donde te dan consejos de cómo vestir bien, otro que Kikyou solía ver.

Su celular sonó, ¡Era imposible! Él lo apagó. Lo tomó y leyó el mensaje, "¿Quién viste siempre con ropa deportiva?". Se levantó y apagó la televisión, la chica a quien le iban a cambiar su estilo en el programa, vestía sudaderas y leggings. Le sacó la pila al celular, luego observó la televisión y decidió desconectarla, no quería que ahora se prendiese sola. No iba a admitirlo pero, estaba asustado.

—¿Por qué apagaste la tele?— preguntó Kagome.

—No hay nada bueno— mintió al intentar mantener la calma—. Ya es tarde, te llevo a tu casa.

—Planeaba quedarme esta noche contigo.

Inuyasha no contestó, con lo que le acababa de pasar no quería que Kagome estuviese allí. ¿Debía decirle? ¿Y si fue otra extraña coincidencia? ¡Por supuesto!— pensó con sarcasmo— que su celular se prendiese solo, era coincidencia.

—¿No me quieres aquí?— preguntó al notar a su novio pensativo.

—Tu no crees que este loco ¿Verdad?

—No uno malo, anda, vamos a la cama, mañana también iremos por víveres, de nuevo te has quedado con frituras.

 **...**

Poco más de las tres de la mañana, Inuyasha se levantó sobresaltado, no recordaba su sueño, pero si la sensación de angustia y perdida. Se pasó la mano por la frente y limpió su sudor, respiró profundo para calmase. Observó a Kagome que seguía dormida, tenía una pierna fuera de la sabana y su pie derecho salía del colchón, la acomodó y cubrió bien. Se acostaba de nuevo cuando notó la cortina que estaba corrida un poco, iba a levantarse para cerrarla y un escalofrió le recorrió, nuevamente algo en su interior le decía que no se acercase, abrazó a Kagome y la protegió lo más que pudo con su cuerpo. Por el resto de la noche, no pudo dormir, estaba atento a todos los sonidos de la noche.

* * *

Inuyasha estaba en casa de sus amigos, no quería estar en la suya, últimamente el ambiente era pesado, llegaba a sentir que le faltaba el aire, seguía sin poder ver la televisión sin que se cambiase sola de canal, hasta en el baño se sentía observado.

—Te tengo noticias— dijo Miroku—. Kaede no fue, me mostró el teléfono, el reporte del número y nadie lo reactivo, no hay registro de su uso.

—¿Y cómo explicas esto?— mostró los nuevos mensajes, más directos hacía él.

"Cariño, tengo clase de Yoga, te veo afuera a las 8:15", "Encontré un nuevo restaurante vegano, vamos mañana, te espero a las 11 en mi casa", "Amor, te estuve esperando y no llegaste ¿Estás bien?".

—Alguien te quiere alterar, no pierdas la cabeza.

—¿Por qué justo ahora que creí que todo quedaba atrás?

—Debe ser la misma persona que le mandó el sobre a Kagome.

—¡Cierto! Todo tiene lógica— ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?

—No grites tan alto, las gemelas duermen— pidió Miroku a Inuyasha, sus niñas estaban sobre la alfombra de la sala.

—Lo siento.

—Tal vez deberías ir a ver a Mushin— sugirió Sango, lo llevaba pensando desde hace días—. Siento que esto no es normal, creo que podría ser "del otro mundo".

—¿Un fantasma?

—Dijiste que la televisión cambió sola de canal, que sientes que alguien te observa y siguen esos mensajes extraños.

—¿Crees eso también Miroku?

—No ha pasado a nada más extraño como que veas sombras o escuches voces ¿Cierto?

—El otro día tocaron a la puerta y cuando fui no era nadie, pensé que fue algún niño o mi imaginación.

—Puedo hablar con Mushin, nada pierdes con intentarlo.

—Lo pensaré.

* * *

Al llegar a su oficina en el museo, a Kagome le sorprendió ver a Yuka y Eri, le esperaban en compañía de otras dos chicas, al parecer eran hermanas, por su gesto seco, postura recta y cabello bien peinado, parecían robots. Entró a la oficina y de inmediato sintió la mirada escrutante que le dieron las nuevas, por un instante, le pareció que le miraron con rencor.

—Kagome, ellas son nuevas, Youhishi Asuka y Youhishi Kosho, trabajaran en tu área.

—Mucho gusto, esperamos aprender mucho— dijeron ambas.

—Bienvenidas. Algo que necesiten me dicen.

—Estábamos por mostrarles el lugar ¿Vienes?— invitó Eri.

Kagome aceptó no muy convencida, no le gustaba como esas chicas la miraban, sentía que le querían decir algo y se contenían ¿Ya las conocía? Eril y Yuka se turnaban para dar la información, señalaban salidas de emergencia, los sanitarios, el almacén y finalmente llegaron a la cafetería.

—Te vimos con un chico— dijo de pronto Asuka, interrumpiendo de manera abrupta la explicación de Eri de los menús—. De ojos claros, cabello negro, chamarra roja.

—¿Qué hay con él?— preguntó Kagome a la defensiva.

—¿Son amigos?

—Más que eso, se van a casar— contestó Yuka.

—¿Sabes que mató a su anterior novia?— preguntó Kosho, cosa que le desagrado demasiado a Kagome y no hizo el intento de ocultar.

—Lo confunden— ahora entendía las miradas extrañas.

—No lo hacemos, desgraciadamente lo conocemos, Kikyou era amiga nuestra.

—¡Ay no! ¿Lo sabías? ¿No tienes miedo?— cuestionó Eri aterrada.

—Ya les dije que lo confunden— no iban a ensuciar la imagen de Inuyasha.

—¡Mira aquí!— Kosho mostraba una noticia en su celular, el encabezado "Mata a su novia en un arranque de celos".

—Kagome, es peligroso que sigas con él, tienes que dejarlo— dijeron Eri y Yuka.

—Eso fue un accidente, ¡Y! Les voy a pedir que no se metan en mi vida, sigan ustedes con el recorrido.

* * *

Inuyasha intentaba ordenar un poco su apartamento, de nuevo había dejado un desorden y no quería que Kagome en lugar de novia, pareciera criada. Sacudía el librero cuando algo cayó al suelo, un labial, lo levantó pensando que era de Kagome, pero al verlo mejor, lo reconoció, la marca y el color. Era el que solía usar Kikyou. Era imposible que eso estuviese en su casa, primero, porque al mudarse le regresó a Kaede cosas de su hermana; segundo, Miroku y Sango le ayudaron en la mudanza y tercero, anteriormente ya había limpiado ese lugar y nunca lo había visto.

Lo metió en una bolsa de basura, si resultaba ser de Kagome, luego se lo repondría por otro diferente. Salió de la casa para llevar la bolsa al contenedor.

 **...**

Kagome llegaba muy emocionada al apartamento de Inuyasha, le tenía un regalo que lo animaría. Al entrar, lo primero que vio fue que su novio intentaba hacer el aseo, la aspiradora estaba conectada y había dejado una cubeta con agua cerca de la entrada.

—Inuyasha, no vas a creer lo que conseguí— le buscó sin dar con él—. Creo salió, espero no tarde.

Se acostó en el sofá y sintió algo duro bajo el cojín, metió la mano y sacó un labial, "Rojo Carey", no era de ella, ¿Inuyasha lo compraría para ella? Lo abrió y ya era usado, unos celos la invadieron, una chica había estado allí y dejó su labial, tal vez con el pretexto de volver. ¿Inuyasha sería capaz de engañarla? ¡No! Él no. Tal vez era de Sango ¡Eso debía ser!

Dejó el labial sobre la mesa de centro y casi de inmediato una extraña sensación la invadió, volvió a tomarlo, se levantó y fue al espejo del baño. Se observó por largo rato, destapó el labial y se pintó.

—Kagome, llegaste— dijo Inuyasha desde la puerta del baño, al ver las cosas de su novia fue a buscarla—. ¿Qué haces? ¿Y eso?— preguntó al acercase y ver el labial que según él, tiro a la basura. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿La bolsa estaría rota?

—Lo encontré— contestó sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo—. ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa?— se giró enojada al Inuyasha quitarle el labial.

—No me gusta como te queda— lo tiro por la ventana del baño a la calle—. Kag, lo siento, así maquillada no eres tú.

—Descuida, ahora que lo veo de nuevo tienes razón, es muy fuerte— tomó papel y lo mojó, para comenzar a quitarse la pintura—. ¿Pasa algo malo?— Inuyasha la había abrazado y recargado su cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Podemos quedarnos el fin de semana en tu casa? Con todo lo que ha estado pasando quiero un cambio.

—Siempre eres bienvenido.

Inuyasha se inclinaba para besar a Kagome, cuando el sonido de la aspiradora los asustó.

—¡Que mierda!— exclamó Inuyasha notablemente alterado.

—No te espantes, la dejaste conectada y tal vez no bajaste bien el interruptor— fue a la sala a apagar la aspiradora.

Inuyasha siguió de cerca a Kagome y observaba a todos lados, no había manera en que el interruptor se activase solo, algo lo hizo para que no besase a Kagome.

* * *

El fin de semana fueron al parque de atracciones con Souta, fue un buen cambio, Inuyasha logró distraerse de su acosador y como dejó el celular en el templo, esos mensajes no les aguadaron el viaje. Pero su fin de semana libre había terminado y era hora de volver al trabajo.

Kagome revisaba el inventario de unas piezas nuevas para una exhibición, cuando Yuka y Eril llegaron para ir a comer juntas. Fueron a la cafetería y se sentaron en una mesa para cuatro, donde ya les esperaba Ayumi. Luego de un rato, Kagome se quitó el suéter, las mangas rozaban su plato.

—¿Y ese golpe?— preguntó Yuka al ver el moretón que Kagome tenía en su brazo izquierdo.

—Tal vez me lo hice en algún juego, fui al parque de atracciones— le restó importancia.

—Parece de otra cosa, un apretón fuerte.

—No le veo lo raro, ni duele.

—Deberías ir a que lo revisaran— sugirió Eri.

—Dejen de verme de esa manera— pidió algo molesta.

—Sí te golpea solo dinos y te ayudamos— dijo Yuka.

—Con que es eso— las encaró, ya tenía suficiente con quien perturbaba a Inuyasha, como para que en otro lado se creasen rumores sobre él—. Ya les dije que Inuyasha NO me golpea. Fuimos a los juegos, llevamos a Souta y entre algún juego y otro, debí golpearme.

—Yo creo que es un buen chico, se nota que quiere demasiado a Kagome— intervino Ayumi.

—¡Ayumi! No la alientes— reprendió Eri—. Sabemos que lo quieres mucho, pero si sigue un patrón como dijeron Asuka y Kosho...

—Así que han estado hablando con ellas— afirmó la azabache.

—Porque nos preocupamos por ti.

—¿Saben qué? Ya no tengo hambre— recogió su bandeja y se fue.

—Sigo pensando que Inuyasha es buen chico— finalizó Ayumi.

* * *

Inuyasha salía de bañarse y vio que Kagome estaba comiendo algo en la sala, mientras veía una caricatura. Se sentó junto a ella mientras secaba su cabello con la toalla.

—¿Qué comes?

—Panques, ¿Quieres?— le ofreció la caja para que eligiese.

Inuyasha tomó uno, leyó la caja y decía que eran de una panadería vegana, hace tanto tiempo que no comía ese tipo de comida. La última vez, fue en aquel último desayuno con Kikyou. Le dio una mordida al panque y no sabía mal, pero no era de su total agrado, dio otra mordida y notó las almendras en el pan, almendras, las semillas favoritas de Kikyou y…

—Los compré en una panadería nueva, no tienen gluten y...

—¡Escúpelo!— prácticamente le metió la mano a Kagome en la boca y le quitó lo que quedaba de panque.

—¿Qué te pasa?— se levantó enojada.

—¡Tiene almendra!— dijo totalmente alterado y revisando a Kagome, su novia era en extremo alérgica a eso.

—Claro que no, si eso fuera ahora yo tendría ronchas y...

De pronto, Kagome se dejó caer en el suelo, el aire le comenzaba a faltar y las ronchas ya se veían en su piel. Inuyasha fue a la mochila de Kagome y no estaba el medicamento, corrió al dormitorio, buscó en los cajones de la ropa, estaba seguro que él tenía medicamento en caso de emergencia.

—No, no, no— ya había puesto patas arriba la habitación, tomaba su celular para llamar a emergencias, cuando vio la caja junto a la cama—. ¡Lo tengo!— le aplicó a la chica la inyección y esperó a que hiciera efecto—. ¿Por qué comiste eso?— le regañó, por un estúpido descuido estuvo por perderla, si se hubiese demorado más en bañarse, al salir hubiese encontrado a Kagome convulsionándose.

—No me fije— contestó al ir recuperándose—. Lo siento.

—¡No me vuelvas a asustar así!— la abrazó con fuerza—. Vamos al médico.

Kagome no dijo nada más, ¿Cómo era que tuvo ese descuido? Siempre revisaba las etiquetas de los productos y preguntaba los ingredientes de las comidas en los restaurantes a los que iba.

 **...**

Inuyasha estaba en la sala de espera con Miroku, le había llamado para tener a alguien calmado con él, porque honestamente, en esos momentos ya creía fuertemente que Kikyou les atormentaba, que quería hacerle daño a Kagome y todo por querer vengarse.

—Ella estará bien, solo la evalúan.

—Quiero que hables con Mushin.

—Y lo haré, puede que el conozca alguna clase de exorcismo.

—Hola, ¿Me recuerdan?— saludo un joven moreno de ojos azules, difícil de olvidar, no solo por el físico, también porque fue él guardacostas que sacó a Inuyasha del mar.

—Okami Kouga— dijo Miroku—. ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Ahora soy detective, nos llamaron por una alerta— explicó al ver a Inuyasha.

—¿Por mí? ¿Por qué?— preguntó exaltado, entendió muy bien esa mirada.

—Alguien de aquí dijo que intentaste matar a tu nueva novia.

—¡¿Quién fue?!— se levantó y encaró a Kouga.

—Siéntate, recuerda que estás en un hospital— Miroku volteó a ver a Kouga en busca de explicaciones.

—No dio nombre, pero me imagino que te conoce.

 **…**

Kagome no entendía la razón de que esos dos policías le estuviesen haciendo preguntas, solo había tenido una reacción alérgica que ya estaba controlada.

—¿Fue accidente?— preguntó el que parecía ser el jefe.

—Sí, ¿Acaso creen que me quería suicidar?

—No, pero dados los antecedentes de su novio.

¡Ahora entendía! ¿Por qué no lo vio antes?

—Yo compre los panecillos, fue un error, no pregunte el sabor, ni los ingredientes.

—¿Lo está encubriendo?

—¿Disculpe?

—No sería raro que no viese ese lado perverso en...

—Se sobre aquel ACCIDENTE— le cortó—. Pero como ya se los dije, fue error mío, pueden comprobarlo con los recibos, en la panadería tienen cámaras donde yo soy quien los compra, ahora si me disculpan, quiero irme a dormir, buenas noches.

 **…**

En la sala de espera la discusión había bajado de nivel, pero el ambiente estaba tenso. Inuyasha esperaba que cuando esos policías terminasen de hablar con Kagome, no le fuesen a arrestar. No porque Kagome dijese que él la intentó matar, pero el simple hecho de que alguien hubiese llamado a la policía, le confirmaba que además del posible fantasma de Kikypu, había gente que le consideraba culpable.

—Estuviste en primera fila la última vez, lo conoces, ¿Crees que es un asesino?— preguntó Miroku a Kouga.

—Yo no— respondió con honestidad—. Pero nos mandaron investigar y debemos hacerlo.

—Entiendo eso, pero por favor, no conviertan aquel accidente en una cacería de brujas.

—Aquí entre nos, aquella mujer tenía mucha gente que le quería y quieren un culpable, no aceptan que su muerte fue un accidente, en el departamento hay alguien que odia a tu amigo.

—Gracias por compartirlo— ahora había una nueva teoría con el acosador de Inuyasha, si era alguien de la policía, sabía cómo ocultar su rastro.

—¿Kouga?— interrumpió una voz femenina.

—Kagome, que linda coincidencia, me has alegrado la noche.

Inuyasha y Miroku se vieron. Miroku esperaba que su amigo no hiciera una escena de celos porque no iba a ayudar en su imagen e Inuyasha intentaba controlarse, rogaba para que ese tipo no fuese aquel primer novio de Kagome.

—¿Se conocen? ¿Interrumpí algo?— preguntó Kagome al ver que los chicos se notaban tensos.

—¡No es posible!, ¿Eres la chica que llegó por la alergia?— Kouga no podía creer que el mundo fuese un lugar tan pequeño.

* * *

Luego de tres días, Inuyasha volvía a su apartamento, no podía quedarse por siempre en el templo Higurashi. Además necesitaba ropa limpia y hablar a solas con Kikyou.

—¿Kikyou?— de inmediato se sintió tonto al hablar con nadie, pero sigo con su plan—. Sí eres tú, para con lo que haces. Kagome estuvo por morir, si lo haces para vengarte de mí, por favor, no la lastimes a ella. Puedes perturbarme todo lo que quieras, pero déjala fuera de esto. Siento mucho que murieses, sé que es mi culpa, pero Kagome no tiene nada que ver. Te lo suplico, detente— miró a todos lados, ninguna señal, tomó el celular en la espera de un mensaje y nada.

¿Muerta? Ella no podía estarlo. Le mandaba mensajes a Inuyasha desde su celular, tenían citas, habían ido a desayunar, corrieron juntos en el parque y veían televisión por la noche. Ella no quería lastimar a esa otra mujer, solo le dio algunas recomendaciones y esperaba que con eso, se marchara y dejase a Inuyasha. Volteó al espejo y no vio su reflejo, entonces los recuerdos comenzaron a acomodarse en su cabeza.

* * *

 **05/12/2017**

 **Aquí la continuación, siento muchísimo la demora.**

 **Deben tener algunas dudas en la reacción de Kikyou, pero en el próximo se explicará mejor, mientras, les puedo decir, que al ser un fantasma, mezcla los recuerdos de cuando estuvo viva y los cree que los vive en tiempo presente.**

 **Espero que pronto tener lista la siguiente parte y ojalá les gustase.**


	5. Antes y Después de la Tormenta

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia o una referencia._

* * *

 **Alma en Pena.**

 **5\. Antes y Después de la Tormenta.**

" _Siento mucho que murieses"._

Recordaba una fuerte tormenta y luego hubo paz, pero de pronto una fuerza la hizo regresar, todo estaba oscuro y siguió una tenue luz, iba en ascenso. Logró ver a Inuyasha desde abajo, él estaba en su tabla de surf, alguien le acompañaba, una mujer, tal vez aquella amiga suya.

Les vio alejarse y les siguió sin lograr alcanzarlos, cuando salió a la superficie pudo ver que la mujer no era la que ella ya conocía, esta era otra. Comenzó a nadar a la costa, pero le costaba salir del agua, su cuerpo le pesaba, como si tuviese una cadena y un ancla en su cuerpo que le impidiese dejar el mar. Le gritó a Inuyasha pero su voz no salió.

Nadó a otra dirección para no dejar de verlos, cerca del muelle. Inuyasha ataba las tablas sobre su coche y luego le daba a la mujer un suéter, discutían un poco de algo que no logró escuchar y luego, la extraña besaba a Inuyasha, su corazón se rompió cuando él correspondió el beso ¿Por qué lo hacía?

¡No la beses!, gritó aunque sabía que no tenía voz. Cuando Inuyasha dejó de besar a la mujer y volteó al mar, creyó que si la había escuchado. Inuyasha la miró por un segundo y luego entró al coche con esa mujer.

De nuevo se vio envuelta en la oscuridad, pero no duro mucho, cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, estaba fuera del mar, en las escaleras de un templo. Vio a Inuyasha sentado bajo un árbol y la otra mujer no tardó en hacerle compañía. Esta vez podía escucharlos.

" _... pedirle permiso a tu padre de pedirte ser mi esposa"._

Era imposible, Inuyasha no podía casarse con esa mujer, él seguía siendo su novio.

" _No es un anillo, pero ¿Puedes aceptarlo en su lugar?"._

Vio que le colocaba el collar, quería acercarse más pero no podía, había algo en ese lugar que se lo impedía.

" _Ahora sí, oficialmente eres mi..."_

¡No lo digas!, gritó. Se rompieron algunas ramas e Inuyasha volteó a verla, se alegró cuando caminó hacia ella. Ella estiró su mano para tomar la de Inuyasha, pero a causa de un gato rompieron contacto visual y solo alcanzó a rozarlo.

Le tomó algo de tiempo pero finalmente llegó a su casa y encontró su celular, le sorprendió que Kaede lo tuviese, fue a su habitación y escribió un mensaje "Cielo, no se te olvide nuestra cita de mañana". Debía hacerle ver a Inuyasha que ella estaba con él, que no le había dejado.

Unos días después de estar en su casa, las fuerzas volvieron a su cuerpo, salió a la ciudad, tomó fotos de los lugares que visitaba y se las mandaba a Inuyasha. Le extrañaba que le contestara, ¿Estaría enojado? ¿Era por aquella mujer?

Una tarde, creyó caminar sin rumbo fijo cuando llegó a unos apartamentos, hasta que vio a Inuyasha entrar a uno de ellos, no lo entendía, él no vivía allí.

Comprobó que efectivamente ese lugar era el nuevo hogar de Inuyasha, le vio poner un tazón de palomitas en la mesa, un jugo y un refresco, se sentó en el sofá y se emocionó al pensar que tendrían una noche para ellos dos. La puerta se abrió y entró aquella mujer. Inuyasha la recibió con un beso y la llamó "Kagome".

Se quedó viéndolos hablar de un cambio de número, por eso es que Inuyasha ya no le respondía. Entonces vio el teléfono de Inuyasha y puso el suyo sobre el, de inmediato tuvo su contacto. Fue que mando un mensaje, tras otro, Inuyasha los leía y los ignoraba.

" _Apaga ese celular y mañana vamos al servicio, ellos deben poder bloquear el número"_

Escuchó decir a Kagome e Inuyasha la obedeció, ¡La odiaba! Estaba interfiriendo entre ella e Inuyasha. Decidió quedarse para vigilarlos.

¿Por qué le ponían a un canal de crímenes? Pasó su mano por el control y le cambió de canal, escondió el control, no lo hizo muy bien porque Inuyasha no tardó en encontrarlo, intentó cambiar de canal y ella no le dejó. Pero cuando Kagome tomó el control, nada de lo que hiciera para evitar que le cambiase de canal, funcionó.

En cuanto la vio alejarse, no desaprovechó la oportunidad y cambio el canal de nuevo, logró prender el celular de Inuyasha y le mandó un mensaje. Lo que no se esperó fue que el mismo chico apagaste y desconectara la televisión, y quitase la batería al celular.

Nada de lo que hizo esa noche espantó a esa extraña chica, se atrevió a quedarse esa noche allí y dormir con el chico, los veía desde la ventana con furia, Inuyasha jamás pasó toda la noche con ella.

Pasaron más días, ya no sabía de qué manera hacer que Inuyasha la viese. Hasta que un susurro acompañado de una melodía, llegó a su cabeza, le decía que si quería que Inuyasha la viese de nuevo, debía poseer el cuerpo de la mujer que ahora ocupaba el corazón del hombre que amaba.

La primera oportunidad vino cuando la mujer tomó el labial que ella dejó para darle una señal a Inuyasha, le susurró a Kagome que lo usara. Inuyasha llegó y se puso cariñoso con Kagome. Gritó y la aspiradora funcionó, así hizo que se separasen.

Comenzó a seguir a Kagome como una sombra, esperando alguna oportunidad y tomarla con la guardia baja. La oportunidad se dio al pasar por una panadería vegana, le hizo entrar al ver los panques de almendras.

Jamás imaginó que era alérgica, no quería matar a la persona que le podía hacer visible de nuevo.

Enterarse que estaba muerta fue duro, hasta ahora su mente había sido un caos, no entendía la razón de ser invisible, el por qué las cosas se veían tan distintas. Todo fue cobrando sentido y ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

Mushin recorría el apartamento de Inuyasha con un incensario y una campana. En definitiva podía sentir una presencia rondando el lugar, era de aquella mujer que murió en el mar.

Sentía mucho la muerte de la joven, pero en su momento les dio una advertencia, el sake se lo dijo, cuando se enteró de la tragedia, supo de inmediato la razón de su presentimiento.

—¿Y bien?— preguntó Inuyasha.

—Siento la presencia de aquella mujer— confirmó Mushin.

—¿Seguro no algo más?— seguía sin querer creer que la causante del acoso fuese Kikyou.

—Es ella, no es mala, esta confundida y alterada.

—¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer para que vuelva al otro mundo?— preguntó Miroku.

—Debo investigar, pero de momento puedo decirles que no es bueno que permanezca en este mundo mucho tiempo, su alma se puede corromper, también puedo darte un amuleto de protección, servirá un tiempo, tal vez sean días o semanas.

—De acuerdo.

Aquello era lo mejor por ahora, esperaba que Mushin encontrase algo para hacer descansar a Kikyou.

* * *

Kagome estaba emocionada, por accidente encontró el folleto con los pases a la excursión con la que sorprendería a Inuyasha hace días y que olvidó por el accidente con el labial.

Solo esperaba que Inuyasha estuviese en casa, entró con sus llaves al apartamento y lo encontró en la cocina preparándose un emparedado.

—Kag, no te esperaba hoy.

—Lo sé, pero mira— le mostró el folleto—. Hace días que conseguí boletos pero con lo que ha pasado lo olvidé.

—Las montañas.

—¿No te gusta la idea? Creí que podíamos distraernos.

—Será un buen cambió— hace tres días no pasaba nada extraño en su casa, el ambiente volvía a ser ligero, lo que había hecho Mushin funcionó.

—Hay tirolesa, rapel, kayak, cabañas y podemos hacer carne asada.

—¿Iremos solos?— tal vez, Miroku y Sango iban incluidos, rogaba porque en esta ocasión no fuesen.

—Souta también va ¿Y esa cara?— preguntó al verle fruncir el seño.

—Esperaba solo ir nosotros dos— confesó.

—Ya se te pegó lo pervertido de Miroku.

—No puedes culparme por querer pasar tiempo a solas con mi prometida. ¿Ahora de que te ríes?

—Solo vamos nosotros dos y gracias por el emparedado— le quitó el que ya había hecho y se fue a sentar a la sala.

* * *

Kagome tomaba su desayuno, seguía algo cansada del viaje, la noche anterior luego de llegar se bañó y se durmió. Pero no se arrepentía de ir, había valido mucho la pena, Inuyasha se distrajo y se relajó, ambos disfrutaron de su mutua compañía.

Se calzaba sus zapatos en la entrada para ya irse, cuando su madre bajaba de la planta alta.

—Ya me voy, nos vemos más tarde— despedía la chica cuando notó que su madre le veía las piernas—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Debiste tener más cuidado— dijo a ver el moretón en la pierna de su hija.

—Mejor me pongo pantalón— por andar en las nubes no lo vio, debía ocultarlo o sus compañeras comenzarían a interrogarla.

—¿Qué sucede?— el cambio en la actitud de su hija no pasó por alto—. Siéntate, hablemos— le indicó los escalones.

Lo más brevemente y dando las cosas más relevantes, Kagome le contó a su madre por lo que pasaba Inuyasha, el acoso que sufría de aquel extraño.

—Inuyasha nunca me ha golpeado, ni intentado hacer daño— añadió, no quería que su progenitora se créase malas ideas sobre Inuyasha.

—Te creo, pero me preocupan los moretones— no había querido decir nada anteriormente, pero ya los había notado.

—Tendré más cuidado, lo prometo, debo irme o se hará tarde.

—Kagome— volvió a llamar, le miró para darle a entender que la causa de los moretones podía ser algo más y ambas lo sabían.

—Prometo que iré al médico— no había querido pensar en ello pero, cuando niña al mínimo golpe, le aprecia un moretón y aunque el problema desapareció, había posibilidad de resurgir.

—Si no vas, le diré a Inuyasha.

Sabía que lo haría, sí quería mantener a su madre callada y no alterar más a Inuyasha, debía ir ella por voluntad.

* * *

Desde que ese viejito familiar de Miroku estuvo en casa de Inuyasha, no había podido entrar y tampoco podía acercarse al chico. Ni hablar de aquella mujer, había algo en ella que le impedía estar por mucho tiempo cerca de ella, se cansaba y se sentía desvanecer.

Los susurros en su cabeza se intensificaron, prestó atención y le decían que podía acercarse de otra manera, podía mandar mensajes con otro método y por medio de los objetos, hacer sentir su presencia.

* * *

Inuyasha dormía en la sala cuando fue despertado por una llamada de Miroku. Esperaba que fuese importante porque estaba muy cansado.

—Entra a tu Facebook.

—¿Por qué?

—Solo hazlo.

A regañadientes acceso desde su celular, con asombro vio que desde la cuenta de Kikyou le habían etiquetado en varias fotos, quitaba las etiquetas y a los 5 minutos ya estaban de nuevo.

Y no solo eso, en las pocas fotos que puso de su viaje a las montañas y del parque de atracciones, le habían dejado comentarios.

"¿Por qué no me llevaste?", "Ese amanecer es perfecto para meditar", "Vamos a desayunar mañana".

Tal vez lo mejor era cerrar su cuenta, en cuanto viese a Miroku le pediría ayuda.

Llamarón a su puerta, cosa que le extraño, eran pasadas las once de la noche. Se levantó y por la mirilla vio a Kagome, quitó el pasador y la dejó entrar.

—¿Qué haces a esta hora aquí?— no le gustaba que saliese sola de casa tan tarde.

—Vi los mensajes en tu Facebook.

—Yo no los puse, ni siquiera tengo acceso a...— fue abrazado por su novia.

—Creí que necesarias compañía— cuando los vio supo que debía ir a verlo, porque cuando él se enterase, se pondría tan alterado que necesitaría compañía.

—Voy a encontrar la manera de detener todo esto— agradecía tener en esos momento a la chica, solo ella lograba calmar sus nervios.

 **...**

La pareja dormía tranquilamente, hasta que Kagome sintió la temperatura bajar, se acurrucó más a Inuyasha buscando calor, pero no fue suficiente.

—Inu... ¿Tienes otra manta?

—¿Para qué?

—Tengo frío.

—Ven aquí— la abrazó más al no querer levantarse, sentía su cuerpo muy cansado.

—Eres muy cálido.

—Friolenta— sonrió al enlazar sus piernas.

E Inuyasha abrió de golpe los ojos, en su pierna sentía como una parte se ponía fría, Kagome temblaba en sus brazos, intentó mover su pierna y no pudo, el colchón se hundió a su espalda, en su nuca sintió algo frío.

—Ve por una manta, por favor— pidió Kagome al tiritar.

La chica no recibió respuesta, aunque estaba despierto, la voz no le salía a Inuyasha, quien alcanzaba a ver como algo o alguien, movía el cabello de Kagome. En su mente solo se repetía que no iba a dejar que lastimaran a su novia. Su cuerpo tenía que responderle. En el momento que vio una sombra acercarse, logró sentarse y encendió la luz de noche. El ambiente se hizo más ligero.

—Inu ¿Todo bien?— Kagome no se había dado cuenta de nada.

—¿Sigues con frío?

—Algo.

—Ponte mi suéter— lo tomó de una silla cercana.

—Gracias.

Volvieron a acostarse, pero esta vez, Inuyasha no apagó la luz, no durmió, iba a cuidar de Kagome.

* * *

No estaba muy segura de lo que iba hacer, pero hasta ahora, era el mejor plan que tenía. Se había citado con Kouga en una cafetería frente a la estación de policía, esperando que él pudiese ayudarle con el acosador de Inuyasha. Esperaba que cuando su novio se enterase que se vio con Kouga, no se molestara, no le había agradado saber que Kouga fue su primer novio.

—Kagome, me da tanto gusto que me llamases.

—Kouga, necesito tu ayuda— fue directa, debía decirle ahora que tenía el valor.

—Dime lo que necesites.

Kouga escuchaba atento a todo, podía notar la preocupación en la voz de Kagome. Pero él se preocupó, cuando la chica mencionó que en su trabajo ya pensaban que Inuyasha la golpeaba.

—¿Me dices la verdad?

—¿Crees que soy la clase de chica que soportaría golpes?

—No— por mucho que ella quisiera a alguien, se quería a ella y no soportaría ser maltratada.

—Inuyasha es un gran chico, no mentiré, es un poco impulsivo pero no lastimaría a alguien, a menos que se lo mereciera, por ejemplo, para protegerme.

—¿Y ese golpe?— preguntó por el que tenía en la muñeca, oculto con la manga de la blusa.

—¿Recuerdas que hace mucho también me salían?— el chico asintió, conocía a Kagome desde el 5to grado y él era quien le llevaba la tarea cuando faltaba por su enfermedad—. Bueno, han vuelto, ya fui al médico para hacerme análisis.

—Mírame a los ojos ¿Inuyasha te golpea?— podía enojarse con él por dudar, pero quería estar seguro.

—No— le sostuvo la mirada a Kouga.

—Muy bien, veré que averiguo.

—Muchas gracias.

—Ordenemos algo de comer, yo invito— dijo al llamar a la mesera.

—Yo te pedí venir, yo debo pagar— era lo mínimo que podía hacer luego de pedir aquel favor.

—Insisto, ¿Quieres que te arreste?

Ambos amigos rieron, y una vez que la mesera llegó, ordenaron sus alimentos.

 **...**

Kikyou no podía con la emoción, seguir a esa chiquilla dio sus frutos. Kagome le había puesto las cosas muy fáciles, verse a escondidas con aquel apuesto joven, le dio la oportunidad de tomar las fotos que necesitaba. Cuando se las enviase a Inuyasha, iba a dejarla. Ella ya no tendría que intentar tomar el cuerpo de Kagome y finalmente, Inuyasha volvería a verla.

* * *

Aquel viernes, Kagome llegó primero a casa de Inuyasha, no debió esperar mucho. Inuyasha entró a los pocos minutos, Kagome se quedó pasmada, su novio llevaba un traje negro, se veía tan apuesto. Daba gracias por poder verlo, pocas eran las veces que tenía ese placer ¿Y por qué? A Inuyasha no le gustaban las corbatas y trajes.

—¿Y ese traje?

—Es de mi padre, Myoga me lo trajo.

—¿Por qué lo usaste?

—Tuvimos junta y debimos ir formal.

—Te ves muy bien con el— dijo al sacar su celular y enfocarlo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Tomando una foto para el recuerdo. Y, hablando de tu padre ¿Cómo está? ¿Sabe que nos casaremos?

—Myouga dijo que está bien, y supongo que ya lo sabe.

—Quiero conocerlo, por favor— puso su mejor cara suplicante, en verdad esperaba conocer a su suegro.

—Hablaré con Myouga— aceptó no muy convencido, pero le cumpliría ese capricho a su novia—. ¿Desde cuándo comes limas?— preguntó al ver un plato con gajos, hasta donde él recordaba, Kagome las odiaba, pero a Kikyou le gustaban.

—No lo sé, yo... Quise probarlas— no estaba segura de la razón de comerlas, ahora tenía un mal sabor en la boca.

—¿Y te gustaron?

—No, ¿Me traes agua?— Inuyasha fue a la cocina y Kagome se acostó en el sillón—. ¿Te digo algo curioso?— preguntó a Inuyasha al tomar el collar que él le dio—. Este collar me recuerda a ti.

—¿A mí?— le dio el vaso con agua y se sentó junto a ella, sosteniendo sus pies.

—Sí, por el oro, es como tus ojos, y la forma, es como si protegiese la pequeña perla y así me siento cuando estoy contigo, segura.

—Entonces esa pequeña, frágil y hermosa perla eres tu, me gusta— se inclinó y besó a Kagome—. Sabes que siempre voy a cuidarte.

—Lo sé.

—Yo también quiero una foto, ven aquí— la jaló y sentó en sus piernas, pero al tomar la fota, salió borrosa.

—Tienes pulso de maraquero— se burló la chica.

—De nuevo— en la nueva foto, Inuyasha salía bien, pero Kagome estaba oscura—. Deja prendo la lámpara— en la siguiente foto aparecieron círculos, como cuando el lente está sucio.

—Deja lo intento yo— Kagome tomó el celular de Inuyasha y la foto salió bien—. Listo, voy a preparar las chuletas.

Inuyasha no lo entendía, ¿Por qué con él no salían bien?, activó la cámara y enfocó a la cocina donde estaba Kagome, en pantalla se veía la imagen bien, estaba por tomar la foto y el modo selfie se activó. Volvió al modo normal y cambió otra vez, en esta ocasión la cámara detectaba otro rostro además del suyo y la foto se tomó.

Con temor grabó todo el apartamento, no se veía nada raro, hasta que enfocó a Kagome y vio una sombra que se mantenía cerca de ella. Guardo el teléfono sin detener el video, lo que quería en ese momento era sacar a su novia de la casa.

—Kagome, vamos por _ramen_.

—Pero ya iba a preparar las chuletas.

—Quiero salir contigo.

—Si eso quieres.

* * *

En aquel fin de semana, Inuyasha y Kagome se quedaron en el templo. El chico no había dicho nada de lo sucedido, únicamente le había mandado el video a Miroku para saber su opinión. Hasta ahora no encontraban una explicación coherente.

Kagome se observaba en el espejo de su recámara, en el hombro tenía un moretón muy grande, no le dolía pero era muy escandaloso. Y luego estaba el que tenía en el abdomen, no recordaba haberse golpeado.

—¿Qué te pasó?— preguntó Inuyasha al verle la marca.

—La bolsa debió estar muy pesada.

—Tienes otro en la nuca— la giró para verla a los ojos—. ¿Yo te los he hecho?

—¡Claro que no!

—Ocultas algo.

—De niña, tuve problemas con mi sangre, me salían moretones y sangraba mi nariz seguido. Tal vez el problema volvió.

—Entonces deberías ir al médico.

—Ya fui, el viernes me dan los resultados, no te lo dije porque ya tienes demasiados problemas.

—Tú no eres un problema para mí, quiero que me digas todo, si tu salud está mal no quiero ser el último en enterarme.

—Puedes acompañarme a la consulta.

—Claro que lo haré.

* * *

Ya no podía con esto, Kosho y Asuka habían ido con la noticia de Inuyasha con todos, al caminar en los pasillos sus compañeros le veían y cuchicheaban. Cuando Inuyasha la dejaba en el trabajo los policías salían a recibirla. ¿Y si las responsables eran esas amigas de Kikyou?

—Ya no vivas con él— sentenció Yuka.

—No esta loco, es alguien quien le juega una broma de muy mal gusto.

—¡No lo defiendas! Debe ser él quien causa todo, lo hace para manipularte.

—Además te golpea— agregó Eri.

—Él no me golpea y no se auto manda mensajes.

—Podemos conseguirte ayuda, entre más lo niegues será más...

—Se equivocan— interrumpió la azabache a Eri—. Inuyasha es lindo, gentil, tierno y protector, ¡Nunca! ¡Jamás! Me haría daño.

—No queremos termines como su ex, nos preocupamos por ti.

—Kikyou también lo defendía, decía que a pesar de tener sus demonios, podía ser bueno, mira como terminó— dijo Asuka para agregar más leña al fuego.

—¡Yo no soy Kikyou! Y les aseguro que Inuyasha antes de lastimarme, se lastimaría él.

—Pienso lo mismo, él recibiría una bala por ella— Ayumi las sorprendió al intervenir.

—Ayumi, gracias— Kagome abrazó a su amiga, le aliviaba que al menos una persona siguiese de su lado.

 **...**

Inuyasha había ido a la policía a levantar un reporte, quería que se investigase a la persona que mandaba los mensajes en nombre de Kikyou, pero sentía que solo empeoro las cosas.

—¿Qué te dijeron en la policía?— Kagome estaba sentada en la cama y veía a Inuyasha caminar por la recámara.

—Creen que estoy loco, que yo soy el causante de todo, que me lo estoy inventando.

—Hace días, le pedí ayuda a Kouga.

—¿Te has visto con él?

—No empieces— no quería una escena de celos—. Él cree que el responsable es el jefe de la policia, dice que amaba a Kikyou. Solo debe encontrar pruebas.

—Grandioso, el jefe de la policía, por eso nadie me cree.

—Confiemos en Kouga, es un buen detective.

—Me preocupa que quien causa todo esto te lastime. No soportaría perderte, me volvería loco.

—¿Y qué hay si es a ti a quien lastima?

—De alguna manera estaré bien, eres tú mi preocupación.

—Y tu la mía— se levantó y caminó hasta Inuyasha.

—¿Qué haces?— preguntó juguetón cuando su novia le quitó el cinturón.

—Hacerte olvidar todo lo malo— le besó en el cuello.

—Me gusta tu técnica, deja lo apago— dijo al escuchar que su celular no dejaba de sonar, pero lo que vio le hizo baja de la nube en que estaba, le habían mandado una serie de fotos de Kagome y Kouga, estaban en un restaurante, riéndose, se veían muy felices—. Dime que es mentira.

—Solo fue un desayuno, de cuando le pedí ayuda— ¿Quién las tomó? Ella no recordaba a nadie hacerlo, se veían que fue a corta distancia.

—Estás muy alegre, ¿Fue él?— Kagome no se lo había confirmado, pero intuía que ese lobo fue el primero de la chica.

—Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo y... Sí— admitió al ver que no podía mentir—. ¡Pero tú también tuviste novia antes!

—Está muerta.

—No cambia las cosas hiciste con ella y con Kouga solo fue una vez, ¿Cuántas veces lo hiciste con Kikyou?

—¡No voy hablar de eso!

—Eres un infantil, cuando te sientes acorralado eres un cobarde.

 _Estaba funcionando, esperar a enviarlas fue una buena decisión, los podía separar. En cuanto Kagome salirse del apartamento, ella se quedaría con Inuyasha y haría que fuese de ella de nuevo._

Inuyasha escuchó que los cerrojos de la puerta eran quitados, ¿Kagome se iba? Volteó y la vio por salir, los recuerdos de su última pelea le vinieron. ¡No la iba a perder! Con un brazo la sujetó por la cintura y con el otro se ocupó de cerrar la puerta.

La azabache sentía el cuerpo de Inuyasha, estaba tenso. No le dijo nada, no intentó alejarse, esperó a que él hablase.

—¿Te gustó más con él?— su voz sonaba temerosa e insegura.

—¿Por qué crees que solo fue una vez?

—Con Kikyou siempre me costaba ponerme duro y siempre debía terminar por mi cuenta— le avergonzaba tanto decir eso.

—¿Y conmigo?— se giró y llevó sus manos bajo la playera de su novio.

—¿No esta demás esa pregunta?— la alzó y frotó su entrepierna con la de ella, provocando de Kagome gimiese.

—Vamos a la cama— Inuyasha sonrió, le cumpliría su deseo.

 _¡Era un tonto! ¡Un idiota! ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso? ¡Él jamás se quejó de ella! Caminó a la recámara y no pudo pasar, una descarga la detuvo ¿Por qué? Hace solo un instante estaba dentro. Los gemidos de ambos la perturbaron y enfurecieron. ¡Se la iban a pagar!_

* * *

Kagome escuchaba música y terminaba de preparar la cena en casa de Inuyasha, escuchó como si alguien entrase y fue a recibir a su novio.

—Bienve...— no entró nadie—. ¿Inuyasha?— vio a alguien entrar a la recámara, pero al abrir, la habitación estaba vacía, luego la luz de la cocina se apagó y la música se detuvo—. No es gracioso— intentó prender a luz de la sala y nada, fue entonces que fue golpeada por un cojín y luego una lámpara cayó al suelo—. ¡Ya basta! ¿Quién es?— preguntó al ver que en las sombras de la sala, se escondía alguien.

Salió corriendo cuando le vio ir hacía ella y antes de lograr abrir la puerta, su cabeza fue golpeada con algo. La puerta se abrió y corrió.

—¡Kagome!— fue detenida por Inuyasha que iba subiendo las escaleras— ¿Qué pasó?— preguntó preocupado.

—Hay alguien adentro.

—Voy a ver.

—¡No!— le detuvo, esa persona podía ser peligrosa

—Esta bien, llamaré a la policía.

 **...**

De nuevo visitaban la estación, cuando la policía llegó, no había nadie en el apartamento, algunas cosas estaban rotas y no había luz porque los fusibles se quemaron. El capitán y un subordinado interrogaban a Kagome.

—¿Segura no fue él?— preguntó el capitán.

—Ya les dije que no, él iba llegando, es la única entrada y yo la abrí por dentro para salir.

—Y si estaba cerrada ¿Cómo entró? ¿Cómo salió sin que le viesen?

—¿No es su trabajo averiguarlo? Yo sé lo que vi, una persona parada en la sala.

—Le tomaremos fotos para el reporte.

—¿Y a mí por qué?

—Procedimiento.

—Una detective vendrá, deberá quitarse la playera.

—Donde me lastimó fue en la cabeza.

—¿Y esos moretones?

Kagome se maldijo, con las prisas lo olvidó, no los cubrió bien.

—No se preocupe, las víctimas de violencia domestica tienen miedo al principio, pero podemos ayudaría, solo pídalo- habló con un extraño tono amable el capitán.

—Inuyasha no me golpea.

 **...**

Después de su interrogatorio, Inuyasha esperaba con Kouga en el pasillo de la estación. Ninguno de los dos entendía porque demoraban tanto a Kagome.

—Me pidió ayuda, que buscara a quien se quiere vengar de ti.

—Me lo dijo.

—Hasta ahora solo tengo sospechas.

—Me dijo.

—Sin pruebas no puedo hacer nada.

—Ya cruzó la línea, una cosa es joderme a mí, pero meterse con Kagome es demasiado.

—Yo te creo, mejor dicho, le creo a ella, sí dice que no eres tú, no lo eres. Puedo poner cámaras en tu casa, veremos lo que pasa.

—¿Funcionara?— sonaba a una buena idea.

—Esperemos que sí, ya viene— dijo al verla venir por el pasillo, se le notaba alterada.

—¿Qué pasó?— preguntó Inuyasha.

—Me tomaron fotos, vieron los moretones.

Los dos chicos comprendieron de inmediato el problema. Las cosas no se veían muy bien para Inuyasha.

—Dijeron que podemos irnos.

—¿Irán a tu casa?— preguntó Kouga, por esa noche podría mandar una patrulla a vigilar.

—No, nos quedaremos en el templo.

—¿Hablaste con mi madre?— seguramente estaba preocupada.

—La puse al tanto de todo, ¿Tu cabeza cómo está?

—Bien, una cortada leve— se llevó su mano instintivamente a la lesión—. Me alegra que llegases temprano— abrazó a Inuyasha y dejó que él la estrechase.

—Y a mí.

Desde ahora, no dejaría que Kagome fuese sola a su apartamento, mejor dicho, intentaría que ella ya no fuese más.

* * *

 **20/12/17**

 **Creo que voy bien, no tardé tanto XP**

 **¿Cómo es que Kikyou tomó la foto? Con el fantasma de su celular.**

 **¿Qué vendrá ahora? Para saberlo, deben regresar para el siguiente capitulo.**


	6. Los fantasmas no existen…

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia o una referencia._

* * *

 **Alma en Pena.**

 **06\. Los fantasmas no existen… ¿Verdad?**

Miroku y Sango invitaron a comer a sus amigos, Inuyasha quería hablar con Kagome sobre Mushin y los fantasmas, sabía que la chica no lo iba a creer, su novia siempre buscaba el lado lógico-racional de las cosas y por eso, necesitaba que alguien más lo apoyase para que Kagome aceptase ver a Mushin.

—Las niñas ya se durmieron— dijo Sango al volver al comedor.

—Se divirtieron mucho con el tío "perrito"— se rio Miroku, a las gemelas les gustaba jugar con Inuyasha.

—Kagome, quería comentarte algo— habló Inuyasha.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Hace tiempo, Mushin fue a mi apartamento, dijo que lo que había... Que quien mandaba los mensajes es un fantasma.

—¿Un fantasma? ¿De quién?

—De Kikyou— respondió algo inseguro.

—¿Es una broma?

—Solo piensa en esto, has hecho cosas que no harías comúnmente, comiste almendras, limas, te has desayunado jugos verdes y los odias, luego vas y bebes refresco para quitarse ese sabor. Y no me lo puedes negar.

—Las almendras fue un accidente, las limas las quise probar y los jugos... Yo, leí que son saludables.

—¿Qué explicación me das para los moretones y el frío que sientes?

—Ya te dije que es por mi sangre.

—Y eso lo vamos a ver el viernes, si no tienes nada ¿Qué explicación vas a dar?

—Ya el médico lo dirá.

—Kagome, deberías hacer el intento, no pierdes nada en visitar a Mushin— intervino Sango.

—¿Ustedes también lo creen?

—Admite que es extraño todo esto, puede ser una posibilidad.

—No, es una persona que quiere dañarte— miró a Inuyasha.

—Solo te pido que escuches lo que Mushin tenga que decir.

—No hay fantasmas, no existen— se levantó y fue a sentarse a la sala.

—No la obligues, lleguen a un acuerdo— aconsejó Miroku—. Nosotros vamos a recoger aquí, llévale el postre.

Inuyasha se sentó junto a su novia y le ofreció la natilla, Kagome la tomó y comenzó a comerla.

—¿Vas a seguir con lo del fantasma?— preguntó cuando estaba por terminarse su postre.

—Vamos con Mushin, por favor, ya no sé que más hacer.

—Esta bien, pero entiende que nada de lo que diga me va hacer creer otra cosa. Las personas mueren y es todo, no vuelven.

—Para ser alguien que creció en un templo, eres muy escéptica.

—Soy la normal de mi casa.

 **...**

Pasar esa noche en casa de sus amigos tampoco resultó muy bien, Inuyasha no sentía tanto la extraña presencia, pero si se sentía observado. El cansancio le venció y terminó por dormirse, cerca de las tres de la mañana se despertó al sentir a Kagome inquieta, murmuraba cosas que no logró entender.

—Kag, despierta— le movió hasta que abrió los ojos.

—Lo siento— se disculpó por despertar a Inuyasha, sentía su corazón agitado y temblaba.

—¿Qué soñabas?

—No lo recuerdo— dijo al acurrucarse contra el cuerpo del chico.

—Vuelve a dormir, yo voy a estar aquí.

 _Su siguiente plan fue manipular los sueños de Kagome. Cuando ya estaba en un profundo sueño, le mostraba el día en que murió, la vida que tenía con Inuyasha, sus momentos románticos, intentaba darle celos, que al despertar lo cuestionase por todas esas cosas, pero ese mujer ¡No recordaba nada! Y ella, en lugar de separarlos los juntaba más._

* * *

Al día siguiente, Inuyasha y Kagome fueron a casa de Mushin en compañía de Miroku. Kagome ya no se había opuesto a ir, seguía sin creer en todas esas cosas de los espíritus, pero si con aquella visita Inuyasha iba a estar tranquilo, que así fuese.

Al llegar a casa de Mushin, Kagome observó el lugar, parecía el hogar de un antiguo monje, amuletos colgados afuera y pergaminos pegados en las ventanas, a pesar de que su abuelo y Mushin eran amigos, nunca había estado en ese lugar.

—¡Anciano! Llegamos— se anunció Miroku al abrir la puerta.

—Bienvenidos, pasen, ya estoy con ustedes— dijo Mushin desde una habitación al fondo.

—Sentémonos, seguramente prepara té.

—Prometiste tener la mente abierta— le recordó Inuyasha a su novia cuando la vio tomar un libro de quiromancia y rodar los ojos.

—Espero no les moleste, invité a una colega, ella es Midoriko, tiene más experiencia con estas cosas— Mushin presentó a una mujer de unos treinta años, vestía ropas de sacerdotisa y su largo cabello negro le llegaba abajo de la cintura.

—Claro que no, si puede ayudar es bienvenida— saludó Miroku—. ¿Por dónde quiere que comencemos a explicarle?

—No es necesario, puedo sentirlo— fue directo a Kagome y la examinó solo con la vista—. Tranquila, no te haré daño— dijo cuando la chica retrocedió un poco—. Los moretones son hechos por el espíritu, no te los hace apropósito, se generan cuando tu cuerpo rechaza la posesión, es porque tienes un alma fuerte... ¿Pueden dejarnos un momento?— pidió a los hombres.

—Vengan, ella estará bien— animó Mushin, al guiar a los chicos a la cocina.

—Provienes de un templo, largas generaciones de sacerdotisas muy fuertes ¿Cierto?

—Eso dice mi abuelo.

—Ojalá hubieses tenido un entrenamiento, tienes potencial para ser una muy buena.

—No es de mi interés.

—Sin embargo trabajas un museo, ¿Nunca has sentido una conexión especial con algún objeto?

—No más allá de mí interés profesional— mintió, en realidad había un objeto en particular, un arco, que según la leyenda, perteneció a una poderosa sacerdotisa.

—Si tu lo dices— no le creía, pero lo pasaría por alto—. Dime ¿Ya le dijiste?

—¿Decirle qué a quién?

—No lo sabes.

—¿Saber qué? No, yo no lo estoy— negó Kagome cuando Midoriko miró en dirección a su vientre.

—Veo su pequeña alma, lo estás.

Kagome llevó sus manos a su vientre, ella no podía estar embarazada, lo sabría, notaría un retraso y... ¡Lo tenía! De dos semanas. No era para alarmarse, el causante debía ser el estrés de los últimos días.

—No has dormido bien— Kagome negó—. Te atormenta en sueños, no los recuerdas y eso es porque eres fuerte, pero ella también adquiere más poder y eso me preocupa, si logra quebrar tu espíritu, podrá tomar posesión de ti.

—No creo en fantasmas.

—Lo sé y tal vez es bueno, esa terquedad te ayuda, el negar o desconocer algo aveces es bueno, te protege. ¿Esto qué es?— señaló el collar en Kagome, percibía una energía en el.

—Inuyasha me lo regaló.

—Es muy especial, con un significado ¿Cierto?

—Por nuestro compromiso.

—Les diré que pueden volver, tu prometido está preocupado.

Kagome respiró profundo para calmarse, no estaba nerviosa por aceptar que un fantasma les perseguía, lo estaba por la posibilidad de estar embarazada, Inuyasha y ella jamás mencionaron el tema de los hijos, no sabía si él quería ser padre, no sabía si ella quería ser madre.

—¿Y bien?— preguntó Inuyasha.

—El fantasma de tu ex es el responsable, la siento cerca, quiere entrar pero por ser un lugar con muchos conjuros de protección, no puede. Se niega a aceptar que murió, está enojada.

—Debes equivocarte, Kikyou no era violenta, ni rencorosa, no lastimaría a alguien, fue muy gentil y siempre quería ayudar a las personas.

Kagome sintió celos, seguía sin creer en fantasmas, pero hipotéticamente, si fuese verdad y con todo lo que ha pasado, Inuyasha debía aceptar la posibilidad de que Kikyou quería lastimarlos, aun así, la defendía.

—Entre más tiempo pase en este mundo es peligroso, se corromperá hasta que no quede rastro de lo que fue en vida. Antes no sabía que murió, ahora sí, su deseo por permanecer a tu lado ha llamado almas oscuras, se está dejando corromper y se vuelve peligrosa.

—¿Cómo puedo detenerla?

—Prepararemos una invocación, pero todos deben estar dispuestos a cooperar— miró a Kagome.

—¿Ahora?— preguntó la chica.

—No, debo conseguir algunas cosas y ayuda, pero eres parte importante, sin ti, no funcionará.

—Mientras no sea algo extraño— ¿Hasta dónde debía apoyar esa locura?

—¿Hay algo para proteger a Kagome?— lo que le preocupaba en ese momento era la seguridad de su novia, no podía seguir dejándola al alcance de Kikyou.

—Ya se lo diste, el collar, no te lo quites— indicó a Kagome—. No te protege de los ataques físicos pero si de una posesión, y Mushin tiene algo más.

—Mientras la uses, la mantendras alejada unos metros de ti— explicaba Mushin al darle una pulsera a Kagome.

—Todos me quieren proteger, ¿Pero qué hay de Inuyasha?

—Kagome tiene razón, también Inuyasha es acosado— concordó Miroku.

—Él va a estar bien, Kikyou no va a lastimarlo— Mushin le restó importancia.

Minutos más tarde, Mushin y Midoriko vieron marchar a sus visitas. Entraron a la casa para comenzar los preparativos del exorcismo, en el ambiente podían sentir la cantidad de almas corruptas que se reunían.

—Mushin, pude ver una premonición pasada, ¿Fue tuya?— dijo Midoriko, esa visión le estaba dando vueltas.

—Les di una advertencia, había algo malo.

—Sí hubiesen hecho caso, las cosas serían más fáciles, pude verlo con claridad.

 _Kagome e Inuyasha se habían quedado en el mar, cuando Miroku y Sango fueron por hielo, la tormenta iniciaba y saldrían a refugiarse. Llegarían a refugiarse bajo una caseta y al ser empujados por más gente, hubiesen quedado cara a cara, provocando un flechazo._

 _El siguiente acercamiento vendría en el templo y luego, sus encuentros se volverían constantes. Hasta que un día._

— _Si sigues pasando más tiempo aquí, tu novia se pondrá celosa— dijo Kagome al estar sentada fuera de su casa, comiendo sandía con Inuyasha._

— _No tengo, tenía, hace un mes que no._

— _Lo lamento._

— _No lo hagas._

— _¿Por qué fue que terminaron?_

— _Yo, me enamoré de alguien más— Kagome bajó la vista, hasta no hace mucho se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de Inuyasha—. No sé si me corresponda, pero lo intentaré._

— _Si te rechaza será una tonta._

— _¿Serás una tonta?— terminó con Kikyou porque no podía parar de pensar en Kagome, solo quería estar con ella, se sentía feliz a su lado—. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?_

* * *

Sango les dio un cupón a Kagome e Inuyasha para que fuesen a una prueba de pastel, tal vez aun no fijaban fecha, pero nunca estaba demás ir por postres gratis. La prueba fue muy bien, pero ahora no sabían que pastel elegir, ella quería uno frío, con helado; e Inuyasha de pan tradicional de vainilla.

Luego de eso, fueron a comprar chocolates y caramelos, Kagome recorría el local eligiendo sus favoritos. Inuyasha buscaba alguna caja para darle a Sango en agradecimiento, cuando alguien jaló de su playera.

—Inuyasha— el chico volteó y se extrañó al encontrarse con la Kaede.

—¿Qué...

—Debes irte— le interrumpió—. Mi madre está aquí.

Si aquella mujer le veía, se armaría una grande, buscó a Kagome con la mirada, no se podía desaparecer como si nada.

—La distraeré, vete.

—Yo, vine con alguien— ¿Dónde se había metido su novia?—. Distráela— le llamaría a Kagome y le diría que se salió.

Estaba por cruzar la puerta, cuando un niño gritó porque su madre no le quería comprar más dulces, aquello provocó que las personas volteasen en esa dirección, incluida la madre de Kaede.

—Mira que tenemos aquí.

—Buenas tardes señora— saludó cortésmente.

—Siguiendo con tu vida como si nada.

—Mamá, sigamos comprando— Kaede intentó llevarse a su madre pero fue inútil.

—La vida es tan injusta, tu aquí y mi hija no.

—Inuyasha, ya compré los dulces y tenían bolsas de papás, te compré... Lo siento, no quise interrumpir— Kagome no se había dado cuenta que su novio se encontró con alguien, y al parecer no se agradaban mucho.

—¿Y qué tenemos aquí? ¿Tu novia?— examinó a Kagome.

—Mamá, se hace tarde.

—¿No lo ves? Es igual a tu difunta hermana.

¿Esa mujer era la madre de Kikyou? ¿Por qué decía que ella era igual a Kikyou? ¿Hablaría metafóricamente?

Kaede claro que lo notó, por eso quiso llevarse lo más pronto posible a su madre.

—Mamá, imaginas cosas, mi hermana era más alta, pálida y cabello lacio.

—Muchacha, aléjate de él o va a matarte, es un asesino, mató a mi hija.

—¡Mamá!

—¡Ese hombre mató a mi hija!— la gente volteó.

—Se equivoca— defendió Kagome, Inuyasha se había quedado callado.

—Va a matarte también a ti.

—Vámonos, no tienes que escucharla más— jaló a Inuyasha y lo obligó a abandonar el local.

Caminaban rumbo al estacionamiento, Kagome pensaba en algo para levantar el ánimo del chico, no le decía nada, solo caminaban. Pero en lugar de ir al coche, Inuyasha se acercó al área de taxis.

—Deberías ir a tu casa, te pagó el taxi— la cabeza le dolía, el estómago lo sentía revuelto y no sabía cómo le iba a explicar a Kagome todo eso.

—Idiota, nada me va a separar de ti— entrelazó con fuerza sus manos—. ¿Me escuchaste? Nada, te amo.

 **...**

Al llegar al templo, no había nadie, habían salido hacer las compras. Kagome abrió la puerta e Inuyasha se preparó para despedirse.

—Te llamo cuando llegue a mi casa.

—¡Espera! Entra— pidió Kagome al detenerlo.

—Kagome, yo... Necesito irme.

—Solo un momento— Inuyasha aceptó no muy convencido—. Siéntate— le indicó un lugar en el sofá.

—No eres igual a ella— intentó huir de aquella explicación que le debía dar, pero fue inútil.

—No es de eso de lo que quiero hablar— se acomodó cerca del chico y lo tomó de las manos—. Esperaba un mejor momento, pero necesitas saberlo ahora, no te lo había dicho porque ni yo lo sabía— puso las manos de ambos sobre su vientre—. Mejor dicho, no me había percatado.

—¿Segura?— no le hizo falta mucho para comprender el significado de aquella acción.

—Sí, cuando fui por mis resultados, aproveché para hacerme una prueba.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—7 semanas, sé que nunca hablamos sobre tener hijos, y siendo honesta tengo miedo, un bebé es mucha responsabilidad y tal vez debimos cuidarnos más, pero estoy feliz de que se esté formando, porque tú eres el padre.

—Te amo— la besó cuando ella terminó de hablar—. Kagome, yo... Te amo tanto, tendremos un bebé, me da igual si fue por accidente, es nuestro bebé.

—Me encanta cuando sonríes.

—Tenemos que adelantar la boda o este pequeño hará que no te quede el kimono— no dejaba de pasar sus manos por el vientre de la chica.

—Yo también te amo— dijo con lágrimas, sentía las manos de Inuyasha temblar, la de ella también, por los nervios de emoción.

—Un bebé, nuestro. ¿No se suponía yo iría contigo a tu consulta?

—Lo olvidaste, ya no te recordé y fui sola. Y mi sangre está bien— los moretones no eran porque estuviese enferma.

—Ahora debes ir otras veces ¿Verdad?

—Sí, en dos semanas.

—No olvides recordarme, ¿Tu familia lo sabe?

—No.

—Les diremos juntos.

* * *

Kouga e Inuyasha estaban en casa de Miroku, se reunieron para ver los videos de la casa de Inuyasha, se repartirían secciones para terminar pronto. Sango se llevó a las gemelas al centro comercial con Kagome a pasear, por ahora no querían que Kagome se involucrase tanto, a petición de Inuyasha.

Luego de tres horas, Miroku estaba aburrido de ver en los videos a sus amigos caminando por el lugar, Inuyasha ya se desesperaba por no encontrar algo de ayuda, Kouga daba gracias por no ver escenas románticas entre Kagome e Inuyasha.

—¿Viste algo?— preguntó Miroku al ver que Kouga ponía cara de duda.

—No estoy seguro.

—Solo dilo.

—Vean aquí— giró la laptop—. El cuadro se mueve, puede que este mal puesto, pero aquí, el tazón se desliza— admitía que era raro—. Y más adelante, las luces titilan y en la ventana alguien pasa, no es posible porque es del lado de la calle, es un tercer piso y no hay balcón.

—Tienes tus pruebas— dijo Miroku a Inuyasha.

—¿Creen que es un fantasma?— preguntó Kouga con escepticismo.

—¿Que otra cosa? Mira esto— Miroku le mostró el video que grabó Inuyasha.

Kouga quedó sorprendido, lo vio varias veces intentando encontrar una explicación lógica. La sombra en la cocina podía ser de algún mueble, un hilo frente a la cámara, una mancha en el lente. Pero nada de eso tenía lógica a lo que veía.

—Admito que es extraño. Les diré lo que he descubierto respecto a mi sospechoso. Su nombre es Kumo Onigumo, es mi capitán, conoció a Kikyou en una investigación, Kikyou llevaba los registros de unos niños de interés, desde ese momento se hicieron amigos.

Inuyasha comenzó a recordar que al trabajar Kikyou como asistente social, en alguna ocasión le mencionó de unos niños que fueron testigos del asesinato de su mamá, que iba a trabajar con la policía para ayudar a los niños. También recordó que le habló de un policía agradable que era el que llevaba el caso, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que no sintió ni poquitos celos.

—¡Miroku, llegamos!— se anunció Sango, los chicos aprovecharon para intentar disimular lo que en realidad hacían.

—¡Papá!— gritaron las gemelas.

—Mis niñas ¿Se divirtieron?— habían ido al centro comercial con su madre y Kagome.

—¡Mucho! Nos tomamos foto con Pikachu.

—Kouga, no esperaba que estuvieses aquí— dijo Kagome, hasta donde sabía, Miroku e Inuyasha verían solos el partido de béisbol.

—Lo encontramos en la tienda y lo invitamos— mintió Miroku.

—Inu ¿Todo bien?— preguntó Kagome cuándo vio que el chico veía pasmado el celular.

—Me llegó un audio.

—¿Puedo?— Kouga tomó el celular y reprodujo el mensaje.

"Nos vemos hoy a las siete en el reloj del parque cerca de mi casa".

Sango, Miroku y sobretodo Inuyasha, quedaron asustados era la voz de Kikyou, la reconocieron al instante.

—Tranquilos, puede ser de alguien que imitó la voz— dijo Kouga.

—No, era la de ella— aseguró Inuyasha.

—Mandaré analizar el audio, pudo ser creado de otros mensajes.

—No piensas ir ¿Verdad?— Kagome notó de inmediato las intenciones de Inuyasha.

—Ella tiene razón, solo ignóralo— concordó Kouga.

—Veré de lejos.

—Sí vas, te acompaño — sentenció Kagome.

Inuyasha sabía que no convencería a Kagome de quedarse, al final, fueron acompañados por Kouga, esperaron una hora extra y nada pasó. Ningún mensaje, foto o audio le fue mandado a Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome debió ir a una plática sobre las Geishas a una universidad a las afueras. Inuyasha la acompañó, no iba a dejar que viajase sola y menos cuando un fantasma la acosaba. Además, ¡Kagome se rehusaba a usar la pulsera dada por Mushin!. De regreso, se hospedaron en un motel, la noche había caído e Inuyasha estaba cansado como para seguir manejando.

Kagome se lavaba la cara en el baño, cuando se miró al espejo, soltó un leve grito. Inuyasha llegó de inmediato.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Ya veo cosas raras, creí... Nada, imaginación mía— se arrepintió en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, solo iba a darle más alas a Inuyasha con su locura del fantasma.

—Viste algo, ¿Qué fue?

—Nada, olvídalo.

—Dime— le impidió salir del baño.

—Cuando terminé de lavarme la cara, pensé que había alguien más en el espejo, debió ser el cansancio.

—Nos vamos.

—Exageras las cosas, no vas a conducir de madrugada.

—¿Y ese moretón?— preguntó al ver uno reciente en su cuello.

—No lo sé— se acercó al espejo para verlo mejor, jugaría que hace unos minutos no lo tenía.

—Por favor, no quiero que se repita lo de aquel día.

—Admito que es extraño, pero no puedo creer en fantasmas, siempre hay una explicación lógica.

—¿Cómo cuál?

—Me... Puede que me golpease con... El cinturón del coche me dejó la marca.

—Nos vamos a tu casa— no se lo había hecho ella, ningún moretón aparecía tan rápido.

—¿Y si acepto usar la pulsera de Mushin?— debía ceder, por el bien de los dos.

—No vas a separarte de mí— dijo Inuyasha al ponerle la pulsera —. Las luces se quedan encendidas.

* * *

Inuyasha estaba en el comedor con la madre de Kagome y su abuelo, mientras Kagome dormía en su habitación, en toda la noche no pudo dormir bien, las pesadillas la atormentaban. Cuando llegaron al templo, el rostro de sueño y el moretón el en cuello de ella, no pasaron desapercibidos por la familia, pero nadie dijo nada.

—Quiero que sepan que yo jamás lastimaría a Kagome, yo no le he hecho los golpes— dijo Inuyasha, tenía que aclarar las cosas pronto.

—Lo sabemos— el abuelo dejó sorprendido a Inuyasha.

—Hablamos con Mushin— explicó la mujer—. Dijo que fue a tu casa e hizo una limpia, y recientemente le visitaron, nosotros concordamos que va más allá de algo terrenal, mi hija se niega a creerlo, pero lo que la lastima es algo del otro mundo.

—También creo eso, ¿Por qué no la ataca aquí?

—Es un templo— contestó el abuelo—. Le ayudaremos a Midoriko con la invocación, pero para ello, Kagome no deberá dejar el templo.

—Bien, dígame que tengo que hacer.

—Siguiendo la tradición celta del "Samaín", el 31 de octubre, los espíritus tienen libre acceso a este mundo, desde la media noche tendrán más fuerza e irá tomando forma. Ese día deberás hablar con ella, la verás sólida, no puedes flaquear en intentar que siga adelante.

—¿Y si no quiere?

—La exorcizáremos.

—Hagámoslo.

* * *

 _Se le acababa el tiempo, los susurros le decían que debía actuar con más fuerza. Que mañana sería un importante día, podría ir al mundo de los vivos, su presencia iba ser más fuerte e Inuyasha la vería._

Al salir temprano del trabajo, Inuyasha pasó por Kagome, la llevaría a su casa y con el pretexto de la hora, se quedaría con ella. Mañana era el día, 31 de Octubre. El coche se detuvo abruptamente.

—¿Qué pasó?

—No sé, no arranca— bajó del coche, abrió el cofre y salía humo, miró a su alrededor, sentía a Kikyou cerca—. Voy a llamar al seguro— le dijo a Kagome, sacó su celular y no prendió—. Creo me quedé sin batería.

—Yo marco, es extraño juraría que tenía la mitad— al prenderlo se apagó por batería baja—. Tú casa está cerca, podemos llegar caminando.

—También podemos ir a la avenida y tomar el camión— no quería ir donde Kikyou tenía más fuerza.

—Inuyasha, se hace tarde y va a llover— señaló el cielo.

El chico no se podía decidir qué hacer. La lluvia les alcanzaría antes de llegar a la parada del camión y Kagome no podía enfermar, menos embarazada. Sí iban a su apartamento, también se mojarían pero tenían ropa seca. Podía ser la segunda opción, Kagome tenía su collar y la pulsera, era solo una noche, no bajaría la guardia y al amanecer se irían.

 **...**

Las voces tenían razón, entre más se acercase el 31 de octubre ella era más fuerza. Logró averiar el coche de Inuyasha, y con ello ponía en marcha su plan. Fue a la recámara y se acercó a Inuyasha, se inclinó a susurrarle.

—Inuyasha, levántate, ya es hora— el chico obedeció, se sentó en la cama—. Ponte de pie y ven conmigo, eso es, camina— lo sacaría del apartamento y aquel ser oculto en las sombras, se encargaría de Kagome.

Ese nuevo amigo le dijo que él podía quebrar el alma de Kagome, la debilitaría tanto que no tendría fuerzas para rechazarla y poseerla.

—¿Inuyasha?— Kagome despertó al sentir frío y percatarse que su novio no dormía con ella—. ¿Inu?— observó la recámara, todo estaba muy oscuro, demasiado—. ¿Por qué no prendes la luz?— preguntó al lograr distinguir la silueta de alguien—. No hay luz— dijo luego de intentar prender la lámpara de noche—. ¿Qué haces?— se levantó.

Kikyou pudo escuchar la voz de Kagome, no creyó que despertase tan pronto. Inuyasha apenas se ponía los tenis.

—Toma tu chamarra y salgamos, deprisa.

Inuyasha abría la puerta y cuando corría el pasador, reaccionó. ¿Qué hacía en la puerta? ¿Por qué se iba? ¿Y Kagome? Se giró, topándose con una Kikyou translucida.

—Kikyou.

—Me ves, esperé tanto por esto— quiso tocarlo pero su mano lo atravesó.

—¡Inuyasha!— Kagome gritó con terror.

—Kagome— corrió directo a la recámara, pasando por la figura de Kikyou.

No entendía lo que pasaba, al levantarse e ir donde se suponía estaba Inuyasha, desapareció. Primero pensó que solo había sido imagino suya, como cuando ves a alguien sentado y resulta ser solo una silla o ropa. Tal vez Inuyasha estaba en el baño o en la cocina, fue a la puerta y no abría. La recámara se hizo más fría, las manos y pies se le congelaban. Podía sentir a alguien detrás de ella, su mano se aferró al pomo de la puerta, tenía miedo de voltear, las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro. ¿Y si el acosador de Inuyasha había terminado de cruzar la línea? ¿Y si le hizo algo malo a Inuyasha y ahora iba por ella? Cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, la pulsera de protección se rompió.

—¡Kagome! Vamos ábreme— no podía abrir la puerta, la empujó con fuerza, nada servía.

—¡No puedo!

Algo se estrelló con la puerta y Kagome se agachó para protegerse, no veía a su atacante, eso la aterraba. Los cajones de ropa salieron volando y los objetos sobre los muebles, se estrellaban contra las paredes.

—¿Qué pasa? ¡Maldita sea abre!— se sentía tan impotente al no poder entrar y ayudarla—. Kikyou abre la puerta— buscó al fantasma.

—¿Ella es más importante?

—No la lastimes.

—¿Es más importante que yo?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? Kagome no te ha hecho nada.

—Te apartó de mi lado, por ella es que me olvidaste y no me veías.

—No es verdad.

—¡¿Ella es más importante que yo?!— gritó furiosa.

—¡Sí! Ahora abre la puerta— el fantasma se fue.

—¡Inuyasha! ¡Suéltame! ¡Nooooo!— gritó al ser tomada de un pie y llevada bajo la cama, forcejeó para evitarlo.

—¡Abre la puerta!— logró que la puerta cediese y entró de inmediato, la mitad del cuerpo de Kagome ya estaba bajo la cama—. ¡Déjala!— gritó al tomar a la chica y jalarla hacia él—. Te tengo.

—Hay algo, bajo la cama— su cuerpo temblaba, había visto una figura negra, sintió unos largos y fríos dedos, con uñas tan filosas como navajas.

—Estoy contigo.

—Sácame de aquí.

Inuyasha la cargó y vio que las piernas de Kagome tenían rasguños, en su rostro tenía sangre de una cortada en su frente.

—¡Kikyou detente!— gritó cuando libros, cojines y otros objetos volaron hacía ellos, la puerta seguía abierta, podían salir.

Al pasar la puerta, Inuyasha fue separado de Kagome y puesto contra la pared, la policía había llegado.

—Queda detenido— dijo el capitán Kumo al esposar a Inuyasha.

—No es lo que creen.

—¡Él no fue!— gritó Kagome, las cosas se veían muy mal.

—¿Entonces quién? No hay nadie más— el capitán enfrentó a la chica.

—No lo sé, pero no fue él.

—Llévenselo.

—¡Es la verdad! Inuyasha no fue quien me lastimó.

—A menos que nos diga quien fue y como logró salir, nos lo llevamos a una celda.

A Inuyasha no le importaba ser detenido si con eso Kagome iba a estar a salvo, pero no era así. Al ser llevado a la patrulla, al otro lado de la calle estaba Kikyou. Vio la hora en el tablero del coche, 00:08, ya era 31 de Octubre. Y lo entendió, Kikyou le puso una trampa, ella averío su coche, les atacó para que los vecinos creyeran que estaba golpeando a Kagome y de esa forma, tener el camino libre para llegar a Kagome. Un oficial subió a la patrulla y se lo llevó.

—¡Kouga!— Kagome corrió donde su amigo cuando lo vio.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?— en cuanto escuchó el llamado de emergencias fue hacía allá, nunca esperó encontrar a Inuyasha siendo subido a una patrulla y a Kagome con golpes y rasguños.

—Necesito que ayudes a Inuyasha.

—¿Te golpeó?

—¡No! ¡Tienes que creerme! ¿Por qué nadie lo hace?— ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo podía sacar a Inuyasha de la cárcel?

—Okey, veré que puedo hacer, pero debes ir a que te revisen, ¿Kagome?— la chica se había inclinado y sus manos se las llevó a su estómago.

—Mi bebé— sentía dolor en su vientre, ¿Y si por el golpe al caer al suelo lo perdía?

—¡Una ambulancia!— pidió Kouga.

 **...**

Las horas pasaban, ya había amanecido y estaba desesperado por salir de esa celda, tenía que proteger a Kagome de Kikyou. Pero su esperanza de ser exonerado con la ayuda de las cámaras en su casa, murieron cuando Kouga le dijo que fallaron, lo último que grabaron fue a él caminando a la entrada, luego de eso, todo era negro. Para calmarse se repetía que Kagome estaba en el templo, allí ningún espíritu podía lastimaría.

El capitán Kumo no se había vuelto a aparecer, solo dos oficiales que mandó Kouga con comida. El sol se ocultaba cuando el oficial en turno, anunció una visita.

—¿Sesshoumaru?— de todas las personas, era la última que esperaba ver—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Padre me mandó, le dijeron lo de la chica. ¿La lastimaste?

—¿También ustedes creen eso?— iba de mal en peor, había puesto de nuevo a su padre en una situación complicada.

—¡¿La lastimaste?!— exigió saber el mayor.

—No.

—¡Mírame!— debía corroborar que no mentía.

—¡Jamás!— contestó con total sinceridad.

—Les escucharon pelear, tú golpeando la puerta y gritándole— eso dijeron los vecinos.

—Porque la puerta no se abría y ella gritaba por ayuda, había cosas rompiéndose y me desesperé, golpee la puerta para tirarla y entrar.

—¿Viste al atacante?

Sí y no, vio a Kikyou, pero no a aquello que atacó a Kagome. ¿Cómo decirle a Sesshoumaru que el atacante fue un fantasma?

—No, me ocupé de sacar a Kagome y no me quedé a averiguarlo.

—La policía no encontró señales de alguien más.

—En los últimos meses he sido acosado por alguien y la policía me toma por loco. Tal vez no me creas, pero Kagome está en peligro, solo quiero protegerla y estando aquí no puedo.

—Abran, nos vámonos— un oficial se acercó y abrió la celda.

—¿Puedo irme?— preguntó Inuyasha incrédulo.

—Pagué tu fianza, no te apartas de mi vista, debo traerte para tu audiencia con el juez.

 **...**

Kagome estaba en su recámara, los médicos la mandaron a casa luego de verificar que el feto estaba bien. El dolor que sintió debió ser por el estrés. Su familia le dijo que intentaron ver a Inuyasha pero no les dejaron, Kouga le dijo que estaba bien, que le había mandado comida. Le habían pedido permanecer en su recamara, descansando y cuando hubiesen noticias de Inuyasha, le informarían.

Les escuchó murmurar algo sobre espíritus que pasaban a este mundo y que la invocación se iba a posponer. Honestamente, luego de lo vivido, ella ya no sabía que creer. Fue al baño a lavarse la cara, se la secaba cuando escuchó el viento silbar por entre la ventana, fue a cerrarla y los rayos del sol pintaban de naranja el patio, entonces fue que la vio. En las escaleras del templo estaba una mujer, Kikyou.

 **...**

La noche ya había caído cuando Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru llegaron al templo, a Inuyasha le sorprendió que su hermano aceptase llevarlo al templo, creía que luego de sacarlo del arresto, lo llevaría a un hotel donde lo tendría vigilado.

La madre de Kagome salió corriendo de la casa y abrazó a Inuyasha.

—¡Inuyasha! Que bueno te sacaron, pero no encontramos a Kagome.

—Salió a escondidas— explicó Souta—. Miroku, Sango y Kouga la buscan pero hasta ahora nada.

—El acantilado— murmuró, era el lugar idóneo, donde todo inicio y donde Kikyou quería terminar todo.

—¿Crees que ella se la llevó?— preguntó con miedo la señora Higurashi.

—Sí, voy por ella.

—¿Dónde vas?— Sesshoumaru detuvo a su hermano—. Te dije que no te perdería de vista.

—Tengo que ir a buscar a Kagome, está en peligro.

—¿De quién? Creí que habías dicho que no sabías.

—¡No tengo tiempo para esto!— forcejeó con su hermano.

—¡Entonces dime lo que pasa!

—Sí te digo me tomarás por loco.

—Un fantasma, eso es lo que pasa— intervino una joven que Inuyasha nunca había visto antes—. Puedo sentirlo.

 **...**

Inuyasha subió corriendo la colina hasta el acantilado, se alivió al encontrar a Kagome, estaba dormida en el suelo. La abrazó e intentó despertarla, esperaba que Kikyou aún no tomase posesión de su cuerpo.

—Kagome, despierta.

—Viniste— dijo Kikyou al aparecer delante de ellos.

—¿Qué le hiciste?

—Dormirla, está bien, gracias a ella, pronto estaremos juntos, si me apodero de su cuerpo...

—¡No Kikyou!— le interrumpió—. Kagome no te ha hecho nada, solo la lastimas.

—¿Por qué te reúsas a que vuelva?

—Debes seguir adelante, lamento mucho tu muerte, pero no es bueno que permanezcas aquí.

—Inuyasha ¿Con quién hablas?— preguntó Kagome al ir despertando.

—Si no puedo volver por medio de ella, ven conmigo, yo morí por tu culpa, vida por vida es lo justo.

—Inuyasha, no— la azabache se aferró a la playera del chico, podía ver a Kikyou.

—Si no lo haces, ten en mente esto, jamás los dejaré, siempre estaré en su mente, los atormentaré cada día del resto de su vida, seré esa eterna pesadilla que no se irá nunca. ¿Cómo puedes protegerla de algo que no puedes ver y tocar?

—Y para eso estaré yo— Inuyasha abrazó más a Kagome—. No importa en qué lugar me encuentre, nunca voy a dejar de cuidarlos, de amarlos.

—No lo hagas.

—Van a estar bien— la besó y se puso de pie.

—¡Por favor no! Tendremos un bebé, no puedes hacerle eso— imploró Kagome.

—Un hijo, siempre quise ser madre, tener una niña— el aura de Kikyou cambio a una más tranquila—. ¿Me permites que viva en ti?

—¿Prometes no matarlo?

—Solo quiero tener la vida que me fue arrebatada, no voy a quitarte tus recuerdos, pero aprenderás a vivir conmigo en ti.

—Esta bien.

—¡No!— Inuyasha se plantó frente a Kikyou—. Yo voy contigo pero a ella la dejas en paz.

—Silencio— con un ademan de mano, Inuyasha fue lanzado contra un árbol.

—¡Inuyasha!

—Estará bien, toma— le dio a Kagome una daga con una inscripción—. Di esas palabras y luego has el juramento de sangre.

—Yo, Higurashi Kagome, te permito a ti, Fuji Kikyou, poseer mi cuerpo para que vivas en mí, hago este pacto de sangre que jamás podrá romperse— hizo un corte en su mano, la daga absorbió la sangre y Kikyou se acercó.

—¿Qué pasó?— no pudo entrar al cuerpo de Kagome, la sombra que acompañaba a Kikyou se acercó—. Ya veo, es ese collar, quítatelo ¡Ahora!

—Listo.

—Tíralo lejos y repite de nuevo el juramento.

Kagome hizo lo que le dijo, sus manos temblaron cuando el collar fue a parar lejos, esta vez Kikyou tendría éxito.

— Yo, Higurashi Kagome, te permito a ti, Fuji Kikyou, poseer mi cuerpo para que vivas en mí, hago este pacto de... ¿Inuyasha?— se suponía estaba inconsciente bajo un árbol, ahora estaba frente a ella, sonriéndole.

—Todo es mi culpa, no voy a dejar que te siga lastimando, les amo— besó a Kagome, retrocedió hacía el acantilado, tenía la daga enterrada en su abdomen.

—¡No! ¡Inuyasha!— intentó detenerlo, pero fue muy tarde, ya se había dejado caer al mar.

Kagome se arrodilló en la orilla, el mar estaba picado, oscuro, no veía a Inuyasha.

—Decidió permanecer junto a mí, me sigue amando.

El espíritu de Kikyou también se dejó caer y se evaporó en miles de luces. El cielo tronó y la intensa lluvia cayó.

—¡Kagome!— gritó Kouga al ser el primero en llegar.

—Inuyasha, él...— seguía en shock.

—Ya lo buscan, ven conmigo— lo había visto todo desde la costa.

—No lo veo.

—Ven, está lloviendo.

 **...**

Tres días después, luego de dejar el hospital, Kagome estaba en la estación de policía, siendo interrogada por el capitán Kumo y su compañero el sargento Byakuya. Los guardacostas no encontraron el cuerpo de Inuyasha y como la ropa de ella se había ensuciado con su sangre, querían su versión.

—¿Van a cooperar y decirnos dónde está?— preguntó el capitán Kumo.

—¡Ya se los dije! Cayó al mar, Kouga lo vio.

—Ya hablamos con el detective, pero dada su relación con él, no podemos fiarnos, mentiría por usted, hasta el mejor caería por una linda mujer. Otra pregunta ¿Por qué tenía la sangre de él en su ropa?

Kagome no contestó, ¿Cómo explicarles lo qué paso?

—Ya les dijimos que fueron atacados por el acosador— habló Sesshoumaru, su padre lo había mandado como abogado para Kagome—. Inuyasha al defender a su novia fue herido. Los dos cayeron por el risco.

—Este otro sujeto ¿Lo reconociste?— Kagome negó.

—Entonces, dices que este supuesto acosador te secuestro y llevó al lugar donde fue encontrada la ex de tu novio. Inuyasha te encontró, peleo con este tipo misterioso y los dos cayeron por el mar— recapituló Byakuya.

—Si.

—¿Cómo llegó su sangre a tu ropa?

—Fue apuñalado, me protegió, fue por eso.

—Sí te quiso lastimar y fue defensa propia, eres libre— dijo el capitán.

—Suficiente, Kagome, vámonos.

Kagome siguió a Sesshoumaru, no dejaba de pensar en Inuyasha, en que aún lo consideraban culpable, en que no volvería a verlo nunca más. Se sacrificó para que ella pudiese vivir en paz, por el bebé de ambos.

* * *

 **28/12/2017**

 **Todavía no vayan por la brea y fuego, queda un capítulo más para el fin.**

 **Como leyeron, los moretones si los causaba Kikyou. ¡Vaya que se apreció Kikyou frente a Inuyasha!**

 **Yo también creo eso "Hay que temerle más a los vivos, que a los muertos". Tengo mis dos lados, el escéptico (un 90%) y el que cree que hay otras cosas que van más allá de nuestro entendimiento.**

 **Esta sombra que acompaña a Kikyou, no es Naraku, son todos los sentimientos negativos de aquellas almas que no pueden encontrar el descanso, y Kikyou la atrajo.**

 **Creo que es todo por ahora, les espero en el final.**


	7. I Want To Believe

_Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko, yo solo los tomó prestados para poder dar forma a la trama la cual si me pertenece. Todo sin lucro y solo con el afán de entretener. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia o una referencia._

* * *

 **Alma en Pena.**

 **07\. I Want To Believe (Quiero Creer)**

Kagome estaba sentada en la sala de su casa, en esos tres días, había conocido a Sesshoumaru, a Rin y a la pequeña Ranko. Tomó su celular y no tenía mensajes, le enviaba textos a Inuyasha que jamás llegaban. Sí Inuyasha estaba muerto se pondría en contacto con ella ¿Verdad? Haría algo para que supiese que no les había dejado del todo.

—¿Cómo les fue en la estación?— preguntó Rin.

—Siguen sin creernos. Si tan solo no me hubiese dejado llevar por Kikyou— si tan solo hubiese creído un poco en fantasmas.

—No podías evitarlo.

—Inuyasha ahora estaría vivo.

¿Por qué no fue más fuerte? Solo recordaba que vio por la ventana a una mujer, cerró la ventana y regresó a su habitación, se acostó en su cama y se quedó dormida. Pero al despertar, vio una sombra que se alejaba de su cuerpo y luego la mujer del templo se paró frente a ella. Ya no estaba en su habitación.

— _No sabes quién soy._

— _Te vi en el templo._

— _Mi madre tiene razón, nos parecemos._

— _No es posible— comprendía a que se refería, de que madre hablaba—. ¿Cómo llegue aquí?_

— _Te quedaste dormida y manipularte fue fácil._

— _¿Para qué me trajiste?_

— _Carnada para Inuyasha._

— _Está en la cárcel por tu culpa— le enfrentó, no le tendría miedo._

— _Ya no lo está, su hermano ya lo sacó— la noticia dejó sorprendida a Kagome—. En realidad yo no lo quería preso, solo que estuviese alejado unas horas, así podía apartarte de ese templo._

— _¿Qué quieres hacer?_

— _Quiero que venga conmigo, fue en este lugar que mi cuerpo fue a dar, yo no debí morir, él quería venir, yo no— dijo con enfado—. Y luego, se atrevió a seguir con su vida, me olvidó._

— _Nunca lo ha hecho._

— _Todo fue por ti, tú tuviste la culpa. Cuando regresé no me vio, no me escuchó. Y cuando finalmente lo hizo, corrió por ti— no podía perdonarle eso a Inuyasha._

— _Quieres mi cuerpo ¿Cierto?_

— _Eso fue antes, haré que se sacrifique._

— _Se razonable, Inuyasha..._

— _A dormir._

Luego de eso, despertó desorientada, escuchaba la voz de Inuyasha, hablaba con alguien, cuando lo vio, lo recordó.

* * *

Rin dormía a su hija en el cuarto que le ofreció la familia Higurashi. La estancia se había alargado por cuestiones legales que Sesshoumaru debía atender, la policía quería la cabeza de Inuyasha.

—Hola, lamento interrumpir— dijo Kagome al entrar.

—Adelante, ¿Sucede algo malo?

—No, yo quería preguntarte algo, ¿Puedes ver espíritus?— Souta le había comentado algo.

—No del todo, siento su presencia, se dónde alguien murió, en ocasiones tengo premoniciones, son más como un sentido arácnido— sonrió—. Pero no siempre fue así.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Técnicamente morí cuando Ranko nació, lograron traerme de vuelta, pero luego de unos días, me di cuenta que algo cambió.

—¿Sesshoumaru te cree?

—No lo hacía, me decía que lo imaginaba por el cansancio.

—¿Cómo lo convenciste?

—No lo sé, un día, solo lo aceptó, tal vez por todas las veces que le advertía sobre cosas y resultaban ser ciertas, nunca me lo ha dicho— y tal vez nunca lo haría—. Por eso ya no dijo nada cuando Inuyasha te fue a buscar.

—¿Puedes decirme lo que pasó después de que Inuyasha dejase la comisaría?

—Por el principio, Toga-san se enteró que Inuyasha estaba detenido por agredirte, mandó a Sesshoumaru a investigar, si su hermano era inocente, debía sacarlo. Llegamos primero aquí, teníamos que hablar con tu familia, ellos no mencionaron los fantasmas, pero si al acosador y que nunca te golpearía, lo aprecian mucho— Kagome se sintió más agradecida con su familia, no habían dejado de creer en Inuyasha—. Sesshoumaru fue por Inuyasha y al llegar, tú ya no estabas.

—Espera, ¿Cuándo llegaron ustedes?

—Al medio día, cuando subieron para que habláramos contigo, seguías aquí dormida, Sesshoumaru se fue a la comisaría y fue que pregunté por los fantasmas, sentía algo extraño.

Ahora lo entendía, cuando escuchó a su familia murmurar sobre espíritus e invocaciones, le estaban explicando las cosas a Rin.

—Sigo, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha se fueron a buscarte, Sessho iba detrás de su hermano, pero al ir a mitad de la colina, ya no pudo pasar, algo se lo impidió. Rodeó la colina para buscar otro acceso, cuando logró llegar al acantilado, Kouga ya estaba contigo y la policía iba llegando.

—¿Quién los llamó?— le parecía extraño que alguien los llamaste, considerando que de nuevo, las cosas no se verían bien para Inuyasha.

—Unos oficiales siguieron a Inuyasha y a Sesshoumaru desde que dejaron la comisaría, al perderle la pista, lo comenzaron a buscar. Pero lo que realmente quieres saber es: Sí puedo sentir a Inuyasha— Kagome asintió.

—Lo siento, no puedo.

* * *

Tres meses habían pasado, la búsqueda del cuerpo de Inuyasha ya no estaba activa, lo habían dado por muerto. Su apartamento fue desocupado y sus cosas llevadas a la casa de su padre. Kagome se había propuesto a encontrar algo que le ayudase a ver de nuevo a Inuyasha, entre las cientos de reliquias en el templo, debía haber algo.

—Hermana ¿Qué es?— preguntó Souta al ver el libro con un símbolo celta en la cubierta.

—Dice que si hacemos esto— señaló las instrucciones del libro—. El 31 de octubre, ayudaremos a un espíritu a volver.

—No te entiendo.

—Que podré ver a Inuyasha, así como pasó con Kikyou— dijo emocionada.

—¿No será peligroso?— no quería que el alma de su cuñado se corrompiera.

—No si solo se queda por ese día.

—¿Segura que quieres intentarlo?

—Souta, si funciona, lo veré de nuevo.

—Deben ser dos personas para que funcione, si para ese día quieres intentarlo, te ayudaré.

Kagome sonrió, y llevó sus manos a su vientre, para esa fecha, su bebé ya habría nacido.

* * *

Toga, el padre de Inuyasha, le había ofrecido a Kagome ir a vivir con él, al menos un tiempo, tendría la compañía de Rin y Ranko, pero la chica no aceptó, quería estar en su casa, no se sentía lista para dejar por mucho tiempo su hogar. Sin embargo, Kagome le prometió que le visitaría, y lo había hecho seis veces.

Sesshoumaru entró al comedor a la hora de la comida, su padre comía en compañía de Rin.

—¿Qué fantasma te persigue?— preguntó Toga.

—Padre, pescadores encontraron un cuerpo en la costa y lo llevaron al hospital. Puede ser Inuyasha, pero, está en coma

—¿Cuánto lleva allí?— tal vez no lo era, su hijo desapareció hace meses.

—Cinco meses.

—¿Y hasta ahora lo reportaron?

—En esta isla no llegan, ni salen muchas noticias.

—Prepara un helicóptero, nos vamos.

—¿Seguro puede viajar?— preguntó Rin, su suegro apenas salió de una fuerte gripa.

—No te preocupes, ya me siento con fuerzas.

—¿Quiere que le avise a Kagome?

—No, primero comprobemos que es él en realidad, la pobre ha sufrido mucho.

—Ya llamé al piloto, en media hora partimos— informó Sesshoumaru.

Rin intentó captar algo que le dijese que era Inuyasha, pero era como siempre, un vacío. Rogaba que ese vacío fuese porque estaba en coma.

* * *

Cuando Sesshoumaru se apareció en su puerta aquella mañana y le dijo que Inuyasha estaba en un hospital, no lo creyó hasta que lo vio por ella misma. Sesshoumaru le explicó que lo encontraron en una isla y cuando su padre le fue a identificar, lo trasladaron a la ciudad. Kagome iba verlo todos los días, no perdía la esperanza de que despertarse.

—¿Puedes sentirlo?— sostuvo la mano de él, contra su vientre—. Esta pateando, ya tiene ocho meses. Tienes que despertar, tienes que conocerlo, Inuyasha... Vuelve a nuestro lado— se recostó y no tardó en dormirse.

Kouga entró a la habitación y se acercó a la muchacha, la despertó con cuidado.

—Kouga ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tu madre me pidió que viniera por ti.

—¿Ya es hora de irnos?— vio la hora las siete de la noche.

—Ya, llevas aquí cinco horas, te quedaste dormida.

—No me di cuenta— se levantó y se inclinó sobre Inuyasha—. Te amo— susurró, dejarlo siempre le dolía.

—Pronto va a nacer y deberías estar descasando— dijo Kouga al preocuparse por su amiga y el bebé.

—Kouga, estoy en un hospital, si este niño decide nacer, tendré ayuda a la mano.

—Estoy seguro que Inuyasha no estaría de acuerdo con esto.

Kagome suspiró, eso era verdad, pero ella no dejaría de visitarlo.

 **...**

Había flotado dentro de agua, pero no era como la del mar, esta era tranquila, cristalina y brillante. Sintió unas manos jalarlo y acariciar su rostro. Se sentía en paz, cuando abrió los ojos, estaba recostado sobre las piernas de alguien, una mujer.

—Madre.

—Hijo, ya eres un apuesto joven.

—¿Dónde estoy? Morí— ese debía ser el otro mundo.

—No lo has hecho, te traje aquí conmigo, para salvarte.

—Duele— dijo al intentar levantarse y sentir la daga en su abdomen.

—Esa es tu prueba de que sigues vivo.

—¿Puedes quitar eso?— sentía que le quemaba.

—Lo haré pero no sanaras, para eso, debo devolver tu cuerpo al mundo de los vivos.

—¿Sabes si Kagome está bien? Ella es...

—Tu prometida, lo sé, me agrada, quédate tranquilo, ella y mi nieto están bien.

—Me alegró— intentaba seguir despierto, pero el sueño le vencía.

—Todo va a estar bien, descansa— le dio un beso en la frente.

Luego de eso, todo fue extraño, estaba en aquel lugar con su madre, ya podía andar con libertad, pero también podía verse a sí mismo, en aquella cama de hospital. Se emocionó al ver a Kagome, ella lo visitaba y vio cómo su vientre crecía. Sentía su tacto, a su hijo patear en su mano, las lágrimas de ella mojar su piel, los besos cálidos que le daba.

—Tenían razón, destruyo todo lo que toco.

—Yo no lo creo, la salvaste a ella.

—Moriste por mí, Kikyou murió por mi culpa, mi padre...

—Te he escuchado muchas veces culparte por todo eso, pero tu padre no te culpa, yo no te culpo. Tu padre solo quiere que vuelvas a acercarte a él, nunca le importó que la gente le viese de otra manera por tenerte fuera de matrimonio cuando no tenía mucho de separado de su esposa.

—Pero tu...

—Yo daría mil veces mi vida por ti— le interrumpió.

Izayoi había muerto congelada, aquel día había llevado a su hijo a la pista de hielo, al regreso, una tormenta de nieve los atrapó. Izayoi estacionó el coche a la orilla del camino, no podía seguir, no veía nada. La nieve seguía cayendo y el coche ya estaba casi cubierto. Mantuvo a un pequeño Inuyasha de cinco años entre sus brazos, abrigándolo del frio, pero ella no lo resistió, murió congelada al darle su último calor a su pequeño.

—Si no despiertas, esa linda chica que espera por ti y nunca perdió la esperanza para verte de nuevo, va a sufrir más, mi nieto va a necesitarte.

—Madre, ¿Qué va a pasar con Kikyou? Volverá a lastimar a Kagome.

—Kikyou no volverá a molestarles.

—¿Cómo estás segura?— tenía miedo que si el volvía, Kikyou también.

—Porque siguió adelante cuando te vio morir, solo quería eso.

—Pero no morí, no la seguí.

—Los espíritus son raros, tu alma ya se purifico y descansa.

—Tú sigues aquí.

—Porque aún me necesitabas, vuelve con ella, con tu hijo— le acarició una mejilla.

—¿Cómo hago eso?

—Solo... Despierta.

—Nada— cerró y los ojos, concentrándose en volver a su cuerpo pero no funcionó.

—Relájate, conéctate con tu cuerpo.

—Es inútil, no sé cómo hacerlo.

—Olvide que la paciencia no es una virtud tuya.

—¿Me permites?— preguntó un hombre, Inuyasha no lo conocía.

—Todo estará bien, él va a ayudar— calmó Izayoi a Inuyasha.

* * *

Miroku estaba de visita con Inuyasha, iba a verlo una vez por semana, su tiempo se acortaba mucho entre el trabajo y las gemelas, sin olvidar que Sango estaba embarazada de nuevo. Aquella tarde platicaba con su médico cuando escucharon toser a Inuyasha.

—Kag...

—Tranquilo, ella está bien— dijo Miroku.

—... Ome...

—Está reaccionando bien— dijo Jinenji al verificar todos sus signos vitales—. Voy a llamar a su casa.

—Bienvenido de nuevo— Miroku le sonrió.

—Kagome... Ella...— esperaba verla, ser lo primero en ver.

—Primero termina de despertar y luego la ves.

—Ya vienen— informó Jinenji al checar de nuevo a su paciente.

...

Kagome entró corriendo a la habitación, Inuyasha estaba picando la comida y en cuanto la vio, apartó la bandeja y le sonrió. Recibió a Kagome entre sus brazos, estrechándola con fuerza.

—¡Gracias! Despertaste— decía en medio de lágrimas.

—Ya estoy aquí otra vez— se separó un poco de ella y la besó—. No estás embarazada— dijo al percatarse que no había un vientre abultado entre ellos.

—No, ya no— se limpió las lágrimas y vio el rostro confundido de Inuyasha—. ¡No lo perdí! Nació hace dos semanas.

—Quiero verlo.

—Pronto, primero recupera fuerzas para salir de aquí.

—Me tardé mucho en despertar, lo siento.

—No importa, volviste.

—Tu padre me ayudó, me mostró el camino— el hombre misterioso resulto ser su suegro—. Y me dijo que la respuesta a tus preguntas es "Si no lo hacías, te obligaba" y "Excelente, estaba tan seguro, porque él te crio", que te ama y para el O-bon quiere teriyaki, y que no olvides el sake para la salsa.

—En verdad lo viste— le había preguntado a su padre "¿Hice bien en aceptar casarme con Inuyasha?" en un momento de duda y "¿Seré buena madre?".

—Sí, y a mi madre.

Kagome obligaba a Inuyasha a terminarse la comida, era verdad que era insípida, pero debía comérsela. Y mientras Inuyasha se pasaba aquella avena que parecía engrudo, Kagome lo ponía al día.

—Entonces, Kouga descubrió que quienes mandaron los recortes, eran Asuka y Kosho, descubrieron donde vivías, me vieron contigo y entraron a trabajar al museo para molestar. El capitán Kumo fue investigado por no ser imparcial y dejar que un acosador se acercase tanto a ti. Han aceptado que había una persona más en el acantilado. Eres inocente.

—¿Y tú collar?

—Lo perdí— bajó la mirada por la culpa—. Souta y unos amigos lo buscaron por horas en la colina, pero no apareció, lo siento.

—No te angusties, mi propuesta de casarnos sigue en pie.

* * *

El O-bon llegó, Inuyasha conducía rumbo a un cementerio, era increíble que hubiesen pasado casi cuatro años desde su encuentro con Kikyou, tres años desde que despertó del coma. Y no olvidar que su pequeño Yato ya tenía tres años.

Ese día, antes de ir a casa de su padre para celebrar el O-bon y después de ir por unos encargos, iría a aquel cementerio.

—Papá ¿Qué hacemos aquí?— preguntó Yato desde el asiento trasero—. Quiero ir a casa.

—Solo un momento— se bajó del auto, cargó a su hijo y caminó a la entrada.

—Inuyasha, gusto en verte— saludo Kaede—. ¿Tu hijo?

—Sí, él es Yato.

—Mucho gusto, soy Kaede— el pequeño contestó un leve "Hola"—. Puedes venir, mi madre no vino— le guio por el cementerio.

—¿Cómo esta ella?

—Mientras no te mencionemos, bien.

—Entiendo— nunca podría evitar que esa mujer le siguiese culpando por la muerte de Kikyou.

Desde el incidente con Kikyou, visitaba su tumba cada año, esperando que con eso, el alma de Kikyou siguiese en paz. Le había pedido como favor a Kaede, dejarle ir a visitar la tumba, darle sus respetos y dejar una vara de incienso, la muchacha aceptó. Ese año, como todos los anteriores, era ir solo, pero su hijo no se despegó de él.

—¿Por qué venimos aquí?

—Para dejar una pequeña ofrenda, era amiga mía.

—Tengo calor— se quejó el pequeño, era mitad de agosto y estaban en verano.

—Bebe agua— le pasó una botella—. Ya nos vamos, gracias— dijo a Kaede.

—Fue un placer.

Inuyasha llevaba a su hijo de la mano, faltaba poco para salir del cementerio y el pequeño se aferró a la pierna de su padre.

—Papá...

—¿Qué pasa?

—Uno de ellos nos está viendo— un tipo con una barra atravesándole el pecho los observaba.

—Estoy contigo, nada malo te va a pasar— lo cargó.

—Ya viene— escondió su cara en el pecho de su padre.

—Vas a tener que escucharlo.

—No ¡Papá!— negó enérgicamente.

—Yo me encargo, no tengas miedo.

 **...**

El regreso fue tranquilo, Yato se mantenía entretenido jugando en la tableta. Al llegar, Inuyasha bajó a su hijo y le entregó una pequeña bolsa para que le ayudase a llevarlo adentro, él llevaba dos bolsas más grandes. Yato fue directo a la cocina e Inuyasha se quedó atrás al ver a su padre.

—Se tardaron un poco— dijo Toga.

—Los espíritus no dejaban de acercarse y se asusta.

—Dale tiempo, es muy pequeño.

—Entiendo que yo los vea, estuve casi muerto, pero Yato no.

—Tuvo contacto con fantasmas antes de nacer— contestó Toga como si fuese lo más lógico.

—¡Papá!

Inuyasha fue deprisa donde estaba su hijo, esperaba que no hubiese algún fantasma perdido. Al entrar, Myoga intentaba convencer a Yato de salir, Inuyasha le entregó las bolsas a Myoga y se agachó.

—¿Qué pasó cachorro?

—Hay un fantasma.

—No es un fantasma, es Myoga, que es más como una momia— dijo divertido Inuyasha.

—Es muy cruel amo Inuyasha.

—Tú espantaste primero a mi hijo.

—Deberías darle el collar— aconsejó Toga a su hijo.

—Cachorro ¿Me ayudas a poner las berenjenas?— el pequeño asintió y salió.

Inuyasha lo ayudó a subir a una silla y le pasó las berenjenas, pepinillos y palitos. Yato comenzó a clavar los palitos en las verduras, asemejando patas.

—¿Cuál es el caballo? ¿En cuál regresan?

—El caballo es el pepino, tu abuela y abuelo vendrán en sobre pepino y volverán en la berenjena, que es la vaca.

—Quiero verla.

—Seguramente lo harás.

—Pero no quiero ver a los otros, dan miedo.

—Tengo algo para ti— de su pantalón sacó un collar de cuentas negras y colmillos—. Te va a ayudar, mientras lo uses, no los verás.

—¿Seguro?

—Confía en mi— dijo al ponérselo.

—Pero quiero ver a la abuela.

—Cuando venga te digo, pongamos esto en el altar.

Padre e hijo fueron a la sala donde estaba un pequeño altar dedicado a sus antepasados. Yato puso dos pepinillos y dos berenjenas, luego sirvió un poco de sake.

—¿Te divertiste con papá?— preguntó Kagome.

—Sí, ya pusimos la ofrenda.

—Les quedó muy bien, tú prima está en el patio está haciendo las linternas y tienen sandía— no hizo falta que se lo dijesen dos veces, Yato salió corriendo.

—¿Todo bien?— preguntó la chica a su esposo.

—Sí, le di el collar, le asusta verlos.

—No me refería a eso— Kagome se hincó junto al chico.

—Todo bien, espero que con verla cada año su alma siga en paz.

—Estoy segura que sí.

Inuyasha pasó sus dedos por el nuevo collar que colgaba en el cuello de Kagome y vio el anillo dorado, se lo había dado el día de su boda y él tenía igual, pero en negro.

 **…**

Ya al anochecer, casi todos estaban reunidos en el patio para comer. Inuyasha sacaba las bebidas del refrigerador, vio por la ventana y su hijo perseguía a Ranko.

—Mi nieto crece muy rápido, el año anterior apenas caminaba.

—Madre— se giró emocionado.

—El próximo año ¿Qué no hará? Seguramente trepará a los árboles como tú lo hacías.

—Papá, mamá dice que vengas a comer— el collar funcionaba, Yato no veía a su abuela.

—Ven aquí, te lo voy a quitar— dijo Inuyasha al tomar el collar.

—¿Ya llegó?— el collar dejó su cuello y la vio, no daba miedo como los que solía ver.

—Hola— saludó Izayoi, era la primera vez que su nieto la veía y la recordaría, la primer vez, tenía dos meses; en la segunda oportunidad tenía poco más del año, pero era pequeño para recordar y en la tercera, aunque ya con dos años, se había dormido.

—Eres muy bonita, como una princesa— llevaba un hermoso kimono.

—Y tú eres el niño más tierno que he conocido, incluso más que tu padre— Inuyasha sonrió, no podía negarlo.

—Eso se debe por mi hija— dijo otro espíritu, Yato lo miró con curiosidad.

—Él es tu abuelo Kenzo, padre de tu madre.

—Es como el tío Souta, pero más grande.

—Inuyasha, ¿Qué tanto haces? ¿No que mucha hambre?— Kagome entró sin notar lo que pasaba.

—¡Mamá, los abuelos llegaron!— gritó el pequeño con emoción.

Kagome se acercó, la comida podía esperar. Ella no podía sentir su presencia, verlos o escucharlos, pero ese día siempre podía sentir una mano en su hombro, cálida y grande, como la de su padre.

Después de aquel día, en donde todo cambio, siempre se repetía que quería creer, no podía simplemente pensar en que las personas que se iban no volvían al menos una vez al año.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **31/12/17**

 **Terminé una historia. Quería hoy también subir el final de "Sombras", pero en los últimos dos días estoy en que me enfermo y no. Me tomo la medicina pero me duerme, entonces, solo pude revisar esta.**

 **Sé que les angustie con Inuyasha, pero no soy yo sin drama :P.**

 **El arco solo fue una referencia al anime y un intentó para que Kagome comenzase a creer.**

 **Y deseo que les gustase, el cierre final siempre se me complica, ojalá quedase bien.**

 **+.+.+.+**

 _ **O-bon**_ **,** _es el festival a los muertos, suele celebrarse entre el 13-15 de agosto._


End file.
